Tiger at Sunrise
by MysteryFictions
Summary: SEQUEL TO TIGER IN THE SUNSET- It has been five years since that faithful day when Lunetta finally realized her true self. Much has changed on the Rooks, especially in terms of the relationship that her and a certain pirate lord share. She comes to terms with some things, but what she can't come to terms with is that she is in love with a monster. Can Vaas love or is he obsessed?
1. Chapter 1

**So happy for those of you who have returned to enjoy the sequel to _Tiger in the Sunset. _ Some new things will progress through this part in the story, new characters, new love stories and even old characters supporting coming to enjoy the fun. Which is exactly why I highly suggest that you either read Tiger in the Sunset over again or read it if you haven't already because this part will contain many references. Anyways, I really want to thank all of the people that reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. It really means a lot to me. **

**:)**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Vaas walked over to Lunetta as she sat in the sand and relished in the salty air watching the sun as it rose and smiling as though the world was a greater place. He sighed, taking a seat beside her, his knees bent, elbows hanging off of them. He stared out into the amorous scene before glancing back at her and noticing how at peace she looked. He knew that look, it was a look he had when he had left his sister to start a new life and Vaas hoped Lunetta would start hers. He had spent all night searching for the perfect ring just for her, he gathered flowers, and even took a shower after not having taken one for two days._

 _He wanted her to accept him as her true mate, but all that changed this morning. When he saw her with Benny he felt angered and distant, he was confused about women from that point on. He had never worked his way to gain one's attention because he never needed to, but he had his eyes set on Luna, he hoped to gain her in the long run. She was an ally to him now, whether she lied to him about things or not, he didn't need to know. For once in a long while... Vaas felt comfort, something he hadn't recognized until he saw her. There was something about her that made him feel... Different..._

 _"Lunetta." He rasped out, she looked over at him and as calmly as he had ever heard her sound, she answered with a polite._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Why Benny? What's wrong with me?"_

 _"I don't want to love anyone right now... It hurts." She dropped her head down and fiddled with the sand, moving her legs into an Indian style position. Vaas wasn't one for sentimental bullshit and he probably wasn't as in love as he claimed he was, but all he wanted was her in that moment. Not because she was beautiful and strong, but because she understood, she finally understood what he had been trying to tell her all along. Especially earlier when she pointed the gun at him, released the mag and made her speech, he knew she finally understood. She was so strong that he had no choice, but to accept her extremely recognizable acting earlier on, that didn't mean he hadn't succeeded in making her see the whole picture of things... That family did nothing for you and love was just another lie._

 _"You don't have to love anyone, I am not asking for that. Right now, I need a woman who deserved the tattou and accepts who she truly is."_

 _"I'm not just a tiger though..." She snorted to herself as though there was an inside joke to it, Vaas leaned on one elbow into the sand and grinned at her._

 _"Then what else?"_

 _"I'm a moon too... A blood moon." So it was official, she had fallen in love with Vaas, he had known that she had because she said love hurt. It wasn't the love for her brother that hurt, it was the love for a monster and he could see it in her eyes when she answered him. He smirked proudly, prideful of the woman she had become in these past few days. She wasn't going to leave him, he wasn't going to allow it, she was going to start over... This time forever with him._

* * *

 **5 years later...**

He was running, a pirate, across an empty path splitting the jungle in two. He had a small, yet wide long box in his hand. He was sprinting though, running across a bridge that went over a small canyon dropping down to a waterfall that led towards the beach. The sun was almost fully in the sky and Vaas had given the man strict orders to deliver his package before then. The pirate however, made the mistake of taking his time and due to his lack of luck his jeep had ran out of gas.

He didn't relent in his fast pace despite the long distance, he was almost there and he didn't want to risk not making it there in time because the last man that did that got shot. You see this wasn't the first time Vass had sent her gifts. The first gift was a bomb, a bomb because she had decided to forget her life as a pirate after only being one for a month. The second was a sorry note and a bouquet of flowers he had bought from each spanish speaking part of Spain, she sent back an acceptance letter. The third was a diamond necklace made directly from the shiny gems found in the depths of Africa. The reason these things were imported was because Hoyt had suggested he gain her attention by buying her interesting items, unique to only her so that no one else on the island may have them and no one else could win her heart. The fourth one was on its way at the moment and it was the most delicate of all.

Vaas would be lying if he said he wasn't obsessed with Luna. She had woven her way easily into his heart, if he even had one. She still pissed him off, they had sex for the first time and the day right after, she just left. She left because she didn't want to be a pirate anymore and she knew Vaas would never give up such a lifestyle for her. She found a secluded hut at the top of the mountain for Raiza and herself to stay in and they hadn't left it since. Vaas was angry in the beginning, in fact he had twice thought about murdering her, but he could never do that. He respected her too much to do that. He found her eventually and it was a rough patch for him to not go and see her.

Vaas never visited because he knew she would hate him for it and as much as it pissed him off, he had grown to like Luna. It wasn't love, at least that was what he believed, she wasn't in love either or at least that is what she believed. So they continued this cycle of sending gifts to one another on Valentine's day each year instead of seeing each other and phones weren't on Luna's agenda so this was his only choice. Her gifts weren't flimsy either, in fact he wondered how she had come across such expensive things on an island in the middle of nowhere.

The first gift to him was a box of Belgium chocolates, he wondered how she got it hem, but never asked. And the second gift was a gold watch, in pristine condition, plus it glowed in the dark. He never wore it, Vaas wasn't a watch person, but he left it beside his bed because it was from her.

He still wanted to marry her, to him marriage was a claim and writ of ownership. He wanted to own Lunetta as the woman he loved, but recently there had been plenty more trouble with the Arakyat on the island so he had no time to give her the ring he had made for her. He had kept that ring for three years straight because... He wanted her to be his.

As for Hoyt, his daughter and him didn't bother at all with one another. She hadn't seen him and he hadn't seen her and no contact was involved. Lunetta spent her time at the car garage working on broken down vehicles, Benny hadn't talked to her since the incident five years ago and she hadn't really seemed to care. She wasn't lonely physically, Raiza had grown up just a smudge and still remained in Lunetta's care. Together the two girls shared a bond that Lunetta never knew she could have with someone, they were like sisters. She was just about fourteen and in a lot of ways reminded Lunetta of herself when she was young. Lunetta was twenty-four now and although it was a mere five years, her appearance had changed a lot. Her features had matured and became more narrow, her hair had grown longer from its once inch short life and her skin had crisped to a tan brown.

She went hunting every morning and went to sleep when her body felt it neccesary. She was making scrambled eggs when the pirate had arrived, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. Raiza ran from her room in a green sun dress, her black long hair braided into a bun hanging at the back of her head, she was much talle rnow having grown to Lunetta's shoulders by now. Lunetta turned to answer the door, she was wearing black board shorts and a tank top. Raiza went to sit at her seat around the round table in the center of the kitchen before Lunetta opened the door.

The pirate breathlessly held up Vaas's gift and Lunetta accepted it with a smile. The pirate turned to leave, but Lunetta snatched his forearm to stop him.

"I have something for Vaas." The pirate let out a huff of air, the bandanna that wrapped his head nearly flying off. She placed the box on the table before reaching for the brown paper bag she had taped shut that resided on her seat.

She walked over to the door handing the pirate the bag, in which he began sprinting away again. She closed the door and turned to Raiza leaning her back into it and taking a deep breath, Raiza was eating the plate of eggs and toast that had been waiting for her. Lunetta walked over to her seat across from the young girl with an exhausted look on her face and she plopped down into the wooden chair. She hadn't had a chance to sit down since earlier this morning.

"So what did Vaas get you this time?"

"I don't know." She grabbed the box that she had placed on the table, she pulled open one side and held it upside down so that another box would slip out. it was much smaller and in the shape of a square.

"He gets you a lot of fancy stuff."

"I know... He isn't so bad once you get to know him." She held up the square box before her in her palm, she stared down at it with a look of apprehension, shakily opening the box. Inside was a diamond ring, the diamond was enormous and a bit excessive, but just right for the overall size of the ring, Lunetta's breath caught in her throat and Raiza sat up, rushing around the table to stand beside her.

"I-It's a ring?" Lunetta breathlessly panted out, questioning her own sanity, her eyes widened as she peered at the luxurious piece of jewelry.

"It is." Raiza confirmed, placing her hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Do you think..." Lunetta's words trailed off and she gulped, she never thought Vaas would ask her to marry him.

"I don't know. Look." Raiza reached a hand over to pull out a folded envelope that stuck out of the box. She lifted it up, Lunetta shakily placed the box down to snatch the envelope from her, she sat up without a word and walked into her room, adjacent from the kitchen.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly unfolded the envelope, a smudge of red resided on the edge of it. Lunetta assumed he must have killed some of the rejects before writing this. She ripped open the letter and swiftly unfolded the paper inside with unsteady hands. Raiza leaned against the door and crossed her arms, watching as Lunetta's eyes scrolled over the firm handwriting. She had never seen Vaas's handwriting before, every letter was in caps, but it was straight and italicized naturally. Her breathing picked up as she read over the letter, Raiza had gotten use to how Lunetta reacted to things of this nature, she could even recall the day that Vaas sent her a bouquet of flowers and a sorry note.

"What does it say?" Lunetta awkwardly angled her head to glance over at Raiza, she bit her bottom lip with a nervous look, Raiza stomped over and wrenched the letter from Lunetta's hands, she made no protest as Raiza began to read it aloud:

 ** _DEAR LUNA,_**

 ** _MY SUN, MY MOON, MY SEA, MY UNDYING DEVOTION GOES TO YOU. IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE BOTH HAVE SEEN EACH OTHER, IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I HAVE HEARD YOUR SWEET VOICE. I LEAVE WITH YOU THE VERY RING I WISHED TO PROPOSE TO YOU WITH YEARS AGO, IN HOPES THAT YOU WILL COME SEE ME AND ACCEPT ME INTO YOUR SOUL. IN RETURN YOU WILL RECEIVE WHATEVER YOU CRAVE AND BE MY SUBMISSIVE QUEEN. I AM HOSTING A PARTY AT MY COMPOUND TONIGHT AND I WANT YOU TO BE THERE AT MY SIDE. I WILL ACCEPT WHATEVER ANSWER YOU GIVE, BUT I STRONGLY SUGGEST IT TO BE THE SMARTER ONE._**

 ** _FOREVER YOURS_**

 ** _VAAS MONTENEGRO_**

 ** _P.S. I SPRAYED SOME OF MY COLOGNE ON THE ENVELOPE FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT, THE PARTY IS AT 7! DON'T BE LATE AND IF YOU DON'T SHOW, I WILL FIND YOU. LOVE VAAS._**

Raiza peeked up from the letter to see Lunetta sniffing the envelope intently, her eyes closed shut. Lunetta always loved the scent of Vaas's cologne, she had told him that plenty of times when he let her stay in the same room as him while she was a pirate. She had to admit she missed a lot of things about Vaas, but was in denial that she had ever loved him at all. Raiza was older now and although she never understood the relationship that the two of them shared, she still noticed that Lunetta was in love and Vaas was probably to.

She still hated Vaas, especially since he killed her Grandmother who was the only family left before Vaas shot her and promised that she would never respect him and Lunetta had, Raiza worried for Lunetta sometimes, they had a lot in common. Lunetta told her that was why she left him, she left him because he was too murderous and abusive and those few traits were rubbing off on her. Another reason was Vaas's mood swings, Vaas would say that she was his world and then moments later hit her for doing something wrong. She couldn't love a man that killed all the time and most certainly she couldn't love a man that hit her. She did though.

Raiza knew it. She knew because she saw it in Raiza's eyes when a pirate brought a gift, she saw it in her eyes when she dreamily stared out the window while cleaning dishes and she heard it when Lunetta cried into her pillow at night. Lunetta was a lonely woman, she would say that she preferred it, but she always had a fear of loneliness, when Vaas came around she met someone that she could connect with, someone that she could love and that was why she left because she knew that love could hurt someone, she didn't want to get hurt again.

"You should go." Raiza said softly, even though she didn't support Lunetta being any closer to Vaas than she already had been, she acknowledged that Lunetta also didn't have the mental strength to continue on like this. Raiza jumped onto the bed beside Lunetta, Lunetta's eyes flashed open and she shook her head vigorously.

"No. We have to leave... THIS island! We have to go!" Lunetta went to stand up, but Raiza grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to sit on the bed, she noticed that the envelope was still in clenched firmly in her hand.

"You need to face this Lunetta, you love him."

"No, I don't!" Lunetta blared, she stood up and began to pace back and forth every so often bringing the envelope up to sniff the scented paper.

"Yes you do..." Lunetta stopped, her dark brown eyes looking up into nothingness, she was staring off into a dream, a life unlike the one she was given. She had never wanted to marry or have kids, but that didn't mean she couldn't dream.

"What if he-"

"I have a feeling he won't." Lunetta glanced over at Raiza and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I will just talk to him about it. That's the only reason I am going."

"But you have to give him an answer." Lunetta turned her head to look out the door, straight across to the ring box sitting like a platter on the table, just waiting for Lunetta to dig into.

"He is just joking." She said in a hushed tone.

"No, he isn't." Lunetta closed her eyes and took a deep breath, boring down at the envelope crumbled lightly between her fingers, a tear drifted from her left eye and down her cheek dripping down onto the paper and absorbing itself into the thin pouch.

"I'll go, you are good at dressing up, Raiza. What do I wear?" Raiza smiled and stood up walking over to the dresser across the bed, she opened the bottom drawer and lifted an article of clothing from the bottom, she lifted it up to show Lunetta, Lunetta's eyes widened and she nodded. "Are you sure?"

"He will love it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mature for Sexual content and foul language!**

 **Chapter 2**

"And so I saw the fucker on the beach with his friends..." Vaas took a swig of his beer, whipping away the excess liquid that collected at his lips. "I walk up t him and said on word, hello, he fucking squealed like a little baby and ran off." The Pirates surrounding him broke out into fits of laughter, Vaas even did himself. He had probably had too much in that hour, but he was nervous. He wouldn't admit it, but he had been bugged the entire evening about whether or not Lunetta would show up and if she did, what she would say.

There were plenty of tempting women at the party, but he wasn't going to fall for any of them. He had one that was special and unique and beautiful and... He looked up and across the way she stood, his beer slid from his hand and dropped to the ground clashing into a thousand pieces. The Pirates around him backed up a step cursing obscenities and wondering what was wrong with him.

Lunetta was just across from him, about twenty feet away. She was dressed in an exquisite red dress that fit to her slim waist, ending at her knees to reveal her strong calf muscles, thin straps hanging over her shoulders. Her neck was so smooth and untouched, Vaas had to bite his bottom lip. She wore ruby red sandals and her hair was long and thick finishing at her shoulders. When she left, her hair was short and puffy, he didn't really like it, but this... Her hair was amazing.

He licked his lips, pushing a pirate out of his path, making his way towards the woman he wanted to claim as his. He shoved through the crowd which had made a direct path to her, he was so close. When he was five feet away and still approaching, she simpered lightly at him.

"I came-" He cut her off by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him, his lips brushed over hers in a strong, but endearing way. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue and smell his sour scent of earth and cologne that she loved so much. Her hands tenderly moved up his tank-top clad chest until they wrapped around his neck. His offer residing on the ring finger of her right hand, his tongue pushed between her lips, arms lifting her feet off the ground slowly and swinging her around.

He pulled away, her head angled up their noses brushing against one another, he took this opportunity to weave his fingers through her hair.

"God, you are so beautiful." She blushed slightly and he could see her cheeks in the dim lights that illuminated the compound, hanging from shanty to warehouse and warehouse to trees on the outskirts of the concrete walls.

"I wanted to tell you that... I accept." His face lit up to a more blessed expression than before he kissed her. She wanted to talk to him about other things, but that kiss just took hold of her body and she couldn't control those next few words that shot out. She still was in denial that she loved him, that she loved anyone, but she assumed she would come to terms with that later. His hands moved to cup her cheeks, he caressed them gently with his thumbs.

"That is the best news I have ever heard." He kissed her sweetly again, Lunetta went to lean in, but stopped when she felt a tap on her bare shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Benny, Vaas frowned. He didn't react at all when she gave him a hug which he didn't return.

"Benny... I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Yeah, well I still keep him around because he is useful." Vaas intervened getting in between Lunetta and Benny, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her firmly to his side in a possessive manner, she fit perfectly against his body.

"Where is Raiza?"

"She had me drop her off at Amaniki, she is sleeping over at her friend's house." Vaas squeezed her hip, Lunetta held back a squeak, he leaned down to nibble at her ear.

"Are you sleeping over tonight, Luna de Sangre?" He whispered into her ear, but she completely disregarded him out of nervousness and instead shook him off along with tremors his nibbles had given her.

"How is my truck?" Lunetta asked, Benny shrugged causing Lunetta's smile to disappear. "What did you do this time?"

"The engine sort of died on me last year, it is junk now."

"But that was my Truck!" She clenched her fists angrily stepping forward, but barred by Vaas's arm around her waist. Benny held his hands up in defense, the only ounce of happiness he had left leaving him.

"I'm sorry! I still have it at my friend's shop."

"Just go Ben and don't talk to me until you get my car fixed." Benny flung his arms up in the air with exasperation and he turned walking away. She crossed her arms and a simper rose her cheeks, she turned to Vaas and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now we don't have to deal with him."

"You are so Smart baby..." He ground his hips into hers and she moaned quietly so only he could hear. "It's been so long since I took your virginity, I like to think that I ruined you."

"How?"

"You can't cum without me, can you?" She went frigid, how did he know? One night between the both of them and she hadn't been able to pleasure herself since. She had thought she had so much self control until a month after she left him and then she realized how much she burned.

"Shhh... I will take care of you." He bent down and lifted her up under her knees into a bridal hold, carrying her past the groups of dancing natives and making his way closer to his warehouse. She felt her heart sink, she hadn't been in his room in forever, that must had been a crazy thought. She loved-no **liked** his bed, she **liked** his scent and his unorganized way of doing things. She gripped her fingers around the straps of his tank top pulling him closer.

"I am not gonna lie..." She whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek.

"Good, I don't like lying."

"I missed you Vaas." He dropped one hand to slid open the red doors leading into his compound.

"Well you will never have to miss me again because tomorrow you will be Mrs. Montenegro." She pause for a moment, what did he mean? Was he going to have them married tomorrow? Did she really only have that much time to make a decision forever?

"What?" She could barely breath out the word, he stopped releasing her down onto her feet, but refusing to remove his hands from her.

"We are getting married tomorrow afternoon. I had one of my men call in for a priest from the village who will be at the chapel first thing in the morning."

"I haven't agreed to this." She backed away from him, his hands dropping from her hips. She covered her arms over her chest, gripping her shoulders and averting her eyes to the concrete floor. Vaas growled from his chest in a show of dominance and he held his hands out again.

"Don't step away from me, come here."

"No, I thought we would at least have a week."

"With my business you don't get a week baby. I have things to do, people to talk with and Hoyt is showing up in four days for a meeting about a shipment."

"Vaas, we still need to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?!" He turned and slid the metal door shut slamming a fist against it. He placed his palm flat against it and his other hand on his hip, in which he leaned into the door. Shaking his head and muttering things to himself.

"I'm not going anywhere." She tried to calm him with a melodic tone and a gentle hand to his shoulder. He shrugged her shoulder off, forcing her to step back a few steps in fear of his next reaction.

"That is what you said last time." He muttered disapprovingly, his head lifted up and he stared straight into the wall across from him. Lunetta wondered how she was going to get his attention again and all she could think of was one thing. She was nervous and scared, more scared than she had ever been. She still had to talk to him, she still hoped that he would just give up on her, but she knew that he never would. So she did what she thought was her only way in.

She shuffled out of her sandals and then flicked the straps of her dress from her shoulders allowing it to puddle loosely at her ankles. She felt a chill run over her body, she was wearing only a white sports bra and panties. She stepped out of the guardian circle her dress had made and stepped closer to Vaas, grabbing the hand he placed on his hip and holding it in her hands, bringing his knuckles up to her lips. He glanced over his shoulder and shifted so his body faced her, pulling her closer, his eyes takes over her body bringing an elegant feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"There is a difference this time." She whispered against his knuckles, which still resided against her lips.

"And what is that?" He looked into her dark brown eyes and smiled.

"I mean it." He pridefully wrapped his arms further around her lower back causing her to lean slightly backward in which he kissed her smoothly on the lips. The one thing she would always say was the most attractive thing about him was his height. With height came dominance and authority, he had those handsome, yet strict features that just showed nothing but.

She moved her hands under his shirt to feel at the curls of hair that resided there, fingers tentatively moving over his muscles and taking him in while she could. He pulled away and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up he tossed it to the side. She hopped up, he caught the bottoms of her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. Now walking them closer to the metal stairs leading up to his room.

She could feel the rather prominent bulge in his pants rubbing against the soaking source between her legs.

"God, Vaas. You so ruined masturbation for me." He chuckled, they shared short kisses as he brought her up the stairs, the metal steps taunting her as they grew closer and closer to the place of their desires.

"I got some new toys these past five years."

"Really sounds like fun." She moaned out when he bucked his hips against her.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." He dropped her onto her feet and opened the door, allowing her to walk into his room and giddily jump onto the bed. It rippled beneath her, comfortably consuming the sides of her silk curves and thick thighs. Vaas waltzed in after her with long strides and crawled onto her, kissing his way up from her navel to her lips.

"Tastes like Sweet Leche..." He licked his lips which staring into her eyes. "Close your eyes for only a moment baby. I have to get something." She closed her eyes, trusting him more than she should as he lifted himself of the bed. She could hear him walk back and forth around the room, his boots soon being removed and tossed over to the corner of the room. His room hadn't changed much other than the fact that there was a large flat screen TV now sitting alongside the bed on his dresser, angled just so to face the bed.

Lunetta had convinced herself that the money had gotten to Vaas's head and like Hoyt he had decided to start spending it on certain things. She was relieved when he came back to her, he hovered over her his arms sinking into the water plump fluffiness of the bed. She opened her eyes without his permission and leaned up to press her lips to his, kissing him as hard as she could to show her dominant side.

Her hands roamed his body for only a moment before he grabbed them and pinned them to the bed. His lips traveled over her neck, where he bit down fiercely at the crook causing her to let out a broken moan. She struggled from the grasp he had firmly placed on her wrists and shook violently.

"Oh no, no..." He mumbled against her neck sending sweet vibrations through her body. He kissed and tongued a path down to her sports bra, releasing her wrists, she took the opportunity and sunk them into his hair, but he quickly resolved her freedom by yanking the sports bra up her arms to release her pert breasts.

"Vaas..." She moaned when his hands found hers again and she was pinned to the bed, this time their fingers intertwined with one another's. She arched her back up off the bed, his lips engulfing a hardened nipple working on each one until she was screaming for more. It was no more than a minute when she felt him release her wrists kissing down to her underwear.

His chin hovered over her final article of clothing, she didn't know what he was doing because he had never done it before. She sat up on her elbows and looked at him with a questioning expression.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her chest heaving from his earlier ministrations.

"I forgot to do this last time we were so caught up in the fun... I want to **taste** you Lunetta." He said the word with a hiss, meaning it to its utter definition. She gulped and laid back allowing him to pull her underwear gradually down her legs.

"Mmmmm... Your pussy is so sexy. You know I haven't fucked a single woman since you." Her heart ached to hear him say more, everything ached to feel him touch her. "My beautiful moon can't equate to any other woman. She is like the ice, so cold and calculating, but also like sun so warm and..." She felt his fingers graze over her moistened lips and she let out a whimper for his ears only. "Smooth... So smooth Lunetta, my girl knows me. She knows me alone and I lo~ve it... She will never see another man, is that understood?" Lunetta nodded her head, Vaas glared leaned forward with an open mouth, but not touching her swollen lips once.

"Yes!" She mewed out, his lips turned and he began to suck her, licking and nipping anywhere he found suitable. Her first orgasm overcame her immediately just from staring into his eyes. She could see that his eyes were so sexy in bed, the hazel glinting with just the right amount of mischievousness and lust. He licked up her race se before retreating back to her lips an lending her for the first time a taste of her pleasure.

She ran her hands down to his belt and swiftly unbuckled it rolling down his pants to reveal his grey boxers underneath. He kicked his pants from his ankles and yanked down his boxers, springing free from their clothes prison. He made a moan of relieve and her hand began pumping the shaft of his intimacy. She licked up and down, sucked gently on the head and then retreated herself to kiss butterflies up his stomach and neck to the stubbles of his chin.

He then lowered himself down onto her, teasing her by rubbing his head gently up and down her slit. One arm wrapped around her neck while his hand guided his throbbing member into her. She let out a sharp moan and arched her back up into him, but refrained from leaving his eyes. He groaned himself, it had been so long since they were this intimate and he was set on relishing this moment forever.

"Oh Luna..." He growled into her ear, not relenting in his hard thrusts, his pelvis slamming into hers. "It's been too long." She wrapped her arms around his neck and their foreheads connected, they left sweet kisses on each other's lips, Vaas allowing her lips free so he could hear her moans and yelps. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she grew closer to exploding beneath him, arms wrapping tighter around him. Vaas thrusted even harder, arching his back away to add more leverage. He lifted her legs over his arms and stretched them down her chest, this time meeting every spot she didn't know she had. "Cum for me Luna! Cum right now!" She moaned out her orgasm in Vaas's name and let her head press harder into his, he followed not so longer after.

Both panting heavily, sweat perspiring from their skin and cool air from the night blowing into them from the broken window that seemed to always be broken. Vaas pulled away from her and fell beside her, wrapping her in vice grip, she was directed to his chest. He pulled themselves under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"That was amazing..."

"I know." He closed his eyes facing the ceiling, just beginning to drift off to sleep with his lover in his arms. She opened her eyes to slits clearly making out a small red light flashing in the distance. She thought nothing of it and soon followed Vaas in exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Lunetta slowly drew back an arrow in the thick string of a bow, the damp and moist air wrapped her in a sense of protection. To her left resided a young boy, a familiar boy, Barsul. He was much older now, he had become muscular and his cheeks untainted with innocence, his hair was long to his shoulders and his eyes sparkled with livelihood._

 _"So now what do I do Luna? I just shoot it." Luna didn't know what to say, she said nothing and simply nodded her head._

 _"But why?" He rose his bow, the arrow still in its string. She still said nothing and he dropped his aim, glaring over at her. "Why did you leave me?! You are a monster Lunetta!" He pointed his finger and approached closer, she stepped back into a tree dropping her bow. "You are just as good as them!"_

 _"No!" Lunetta shook her head. "No!"_

She jumped up from the bed, falling from the covers and onto the wooden floor. Vaas shot up from the bed, reaching between the mattress and the water bed to grab his handgun. He pointed it at the door awaiting for a threat to come their way, but instead he paused when he heard sniffling, lowering the gun and placing it down on the mattress, he rolled over to her empty side of the bed and looked down at her fro its edge.

She had her arms wrapped around her knees and her head buried into them, her hair draping over to hide her face.

"What the fuck is wrong?"

"I had a bad dream..." She replied shakily, he dropped down to see beside her and wrapped her arms around his neck looking for his protection. He placed a hand on her back and caressed hesitatingly, he wasn't very good at comforting people. But she wasn't just anyone, she was going to be his wife today.

"Was it about your brother?" He knew her too well for her own comfort.

"Yes."

"Do you still want your revenge?" She looked up into his eyes and could see that he was being sincere. He said in his letter that he would give her anything she wanted.

"I don't know..." Vaas kissed her tears away, he kissed her neck and cheeks. She looked over while he continued his ministrations and saw the red flashing light again, it was a camera. Her eyebrows furrowed and she stood up, Vaas watching with confusion as she walked away from his strong arms and his sweet kisses. She stopped in front of the camera and gaped over her shoulder at him, he frantically jumped up to his feet and stomped towards her to grab the camera, turning it off, the red light vanished.

"Let me see that camera Vaas." He angled his head up and looked into her eyes, shaking his head. He opened a drawer of his dresser and put the camera inside, closing it.

"We have a wedding today, you know? We should worry more about that?"

"What did you do?" Her voice presenting a conviction and strictness he had never heard in her before. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed her arms.

"I didn't do anything. What makes you say that?"

"I'm not an idiot Vaas, how long was that camera on?" Vaas sighed and leaned into the dresser to block any chance she had of getting to the camera.

"I don't fucking know."

"Yes you do, you better not have video taped last night." She ground out, he chuckled and shrugged with cute but feigned innocence.

"Home videos for memories, sweet leche. What are we gonna do thirty years from now, when I can't get hard and you have a heart attack every time you orgasm." She slapped him on the chest and shoved him away

"Don't hit your groom, it's bad luck."

"It's also bad luck to see your wife the day before the wedding."

"What can I say? We aren't traditional." He itched his nose awkwardly and placed his hands on his hips.

"Get out!" She yelled, pointing to the door, he faked a whimper.

"Come on baby, this is my room to."

"Out! I don't want you in here for five minutes!"

"Oh don't even think about checking that camera." She began pushing him towards the door, he kept strong, but didn't stop her from shooing him, he liked the feel of her flat palms pushing against his pecks.

"I just want to see." He stopped and like a stone wall she couldn't move him any further. There was a silence as he looked into her eyes a smug grin growing onto his lips.

"See? You could have just asked, we will watch it together." He then literally skipped back over to the dresser, Lunetta's cheeks turning a bright red.

"I would rather watch it alone, in case I look like shit." He opened the drawer and pulled out the camera, holding it up to her.

"You won't look like shit and I am not going to let you masturbate without me, I don't think so." He gestured to the bed and waited for her to sneak under the covers to walk over and sneak under them with her.

"You ready?" She nodded her head, he turned on the camera and went to the video so they could view it from the miniature screen that folded out. She bundled herself further under the covers and watched as the video progressed from her with her eyes closed and him throwing his shoes off, then her moans could be heard as her pleasured and soon move into her pleasuring him.

Vaas looked up from the video and over at Lunetta who was watching with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

"We are vicious in bed aren't we?"

"What are you gonna do with the video?" He placed the camera in her hands so she could continue watching it and reached into the black end table beside the bed, pulling out a thin tablet of sorts. An electronic she had never seen before, she squinted at the tablet with a questioning gaze.

"It's an IPad, I bought it for us so we could watch Netflix in bed."

"Netflix? What is Netflix?" He chuckled and pressed the square button at the bottom of the device. The screen opened and revealed a various number of apps on the screen, she placed the camera down beside her, the noise of her moans and his groans still emanating from it. She placed a finger on the screen and watched as it opened a particular app called YouTube.

"What the fuck is that?" She muttered under her breath, eyes wide in shock still, but this time from the device before her more than the video still playing.

"I will have to show you later, but I was thinking we could post our little session last night on a porn site." Her eyes shot up to meet his, she definitely knew what porn was, but she wasn't about to risk half the world seeing her have sex with her soon to be husband. "I have never had anyone worthy of being in a home video with me, imagine how famous we will be. We are both naturally good looking and I have the stamina of a male lion.

"No." She firmly stated, no longer needing any explanation, she stood up from the bed and picked up her bra and panties beginning to dress. The rest of her clothes downstairs, she stared at Vaas who was still on the bed glaring at her, half his torso still under the covers.

"Why not? It's not like we are kinky enough to draw people's attention." His statement completely undermining his previous one.

"I don't want people seeing me naked and I'm sure you don't either." Vaas looked away to think more about her statement, of course he didn't want anyone seeing her naked why didn't he think of it like that. He grabbed the camera and muted the sound that still resided.

"You are so right... I am sorry. I don't want anyone seeing what belongs to me." He stood up after placing the camera and tablet in the end table drawer, he walked over to Lunetta and wrapped his arms around her, she kissed him on the lips and playfully dragged away from him as he leaned in for more.

"Put on your suit."

"I'm not wearing a suit and you aren't wearing a dress, like I said, we aren't traditional."

"Alright. It isn't that big is it?"

"No... I know you wouldn't like that." He placed his chin on her head and smirked when he felt her sniff in his scent. "I have some clothes for you in the dresser, bottom drawer if you want to get ready now." She shook her head with a seductive grin, biting her bottom lip.

"Nope, we still have time right?"

"Yes, I think we do." She placed her hands on his pectorals and gently leaned in for a kiss that he evaded, picking her up and tossing her on the bed.

* * *

There was no music and there was nobody except Benny to be their witness. It was in an old church, the old wallpaper was peeling, the windows were gone and there was only one row of benches left. Vaas and Lunetta stood across from one another on a step leading up to where the priest stood. He didn't look like a priest, he wore a white tank top and jean pants, he had colorful beads that wrapped around his neck and he was bald. He didn't appear to be anything more than a man with a bible in one hand.

Vaas wore his usual attire and Lunetta wore a similar version of pirate wear except in a feminine size. She had braided her hair back and fixed herself up just enough to look presentable. Their wedding certainly wasn't like any other they had known of, it was very simple and small. Benny held the rings, Vaas's was just a golden band that he had ordered off eBay.

Benny was sweating, he had a frown on his face and his eyes were more dull than the day before. She would never forget that day five years ago, when Benny had said he didn't want Vaas to hurt her and here she stood. Across a man that Raiza had claimed she was in love with, she didn't like love... It was a lie. She kept convincing herself this relationship was only for sex and protection, she didn't love Vaas and Vaas didn't love her.

"Okay, everyone ready?" The priest asked, Vaas glared at him and the priest gulped nodding his head. He opened the book and turned to a specific page.

"It was long ago-"

"Just get to the marriage part." Vaas ordered, Lunetta didn't know why he was in such a hurry, but she could care less at the moment. She was still thinking about all the bad and good that would come from this Union.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Vaas Montenegro and Lunetta Rodrigo. Does anyone wish to give a reason as to why these two should not be bound together in holy love?" Crickets. Benny looked as though he was going to say something, but all those words had slowly washed away over the five years, he didn't fight for Lunetta anymore.

"Just get on with it hermano or I will put a bullet in your head."

"U-Um..." The priest stuttered. "Do you Vaas?"

"I do." He shot back rather bluntly, Lunetta looked up into Vaas's eyes and saw a glint of pride. She smiled, he must had really been happy that she was going along with this.

"And you?" The priest stare at Lunetta, urging her to say the two words and be done with it.

"I do." She said back in a much slower manner than Vaas had, he grinned. Still staring at her he held a hand out to Benny who placed the rings in his hand and after Lunetta had put the band on his finger, he put the ring on hers and they kissed. To her surprise it was a quick kiss, Vaas wasted no time for such things and then began walking down the steps down the isle, leaving her.

"Vaas where are you going?" Her voice dropped an octave in a way that was heartbreaking to Vaas's ear, but he had work today, he couldn't play games anymore. He turned and faced her as she ran up to him and kissed him again, this time more passionately, but his lips remained frigid and unmoving.

"I have work to do." He stated about to turn away from her, but she grabbed his forearm.

"Can I go to?"

"No, Benny will take you to get Raiza, then you can go pack up what you need at your house and I will see you back at the compound later."

"So soon?" He rose his arms up as though to show her something and began to step backwards closer to the exit of the chapel.

"It's only business." He exited the chapel with a smug expression on his face, he grabbed the ring on his finger and shoved it into his pocket. She belonged to him now and forever, there was no going back for her. She would remain his for the rest of their lives and it made him pleased to know that he had finally claimed his prized possession.

Lunetta felt tears grow in her eyes, she glanced over at Benny and sighed to him, he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she shoved it away.

"Lets go get Raiza." She croaked out, he nodded his head and went to go fetch the jeep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _One month into Lunetta's time as a pirate and she couldn't lie that she was slightly enjoying it. It wasn't her first intention at all to become one, but Vaas gave her work to do and soon enough she came asking. Vaas and her's relationship wasn't like it was when they first met, they thought of each other differently for some reason. Lunetta liked Vaas now, she respected him in some deranged manner and Vaas well... He would like to believe he was in love, but no doubt it was an obsession._

 _He was in the warehouse of drugs looking at the map of the island coming up with a new system for the Pirates to follow. He wasn't lying when he had told her a different one every week, the Rakyat would never catch on. She walked into the warehouse doors and approached the table, her boots sounding against the hard concrete as she stomped over with a prideful glare._

 _There wasn't anything to be said on how she passed the initiation of becoming a pirate, but she did and Vaas had admired that so much that he had made her second in charge to Benny. All his men had deference towards her by now, but none of them talked to her unless it was work related._

 _She stopped beside Vaas, who barely blinked at her before looking back down at the map. Having her around had officially made him more insane than he had ever been. Woman were not his issue, they were his skill, he thought she would be putty in his fingers after a couple weeks ago when she came out about understanding the shitty ways of life and loneliness. But it was the opposite, she had to be the hardest catch he had ever seen, but he didn't want to just catch her, he wanted to possess her so that none of his men would have her, so that no man would have her._

 _"Sup Vaas, Raiza went to the schoolhouse in Amaniki." Vaas groaned, he stood up straight from the table and turned to her._

 _"Why should I give a fuck? I am working." He rudely replied, not retreating his eyes from how she looking in her pirate attire, how horny that made him. His eyes found hers and he saw something he had never seen before in Lunetta... Lust... He shook it off and stepped closer to her, angling his head down to stare at her from a much closer aspect._

 _"I just wanted to talk to you about a couple things." He rolled his eyes and turned away to continue looking at the map, he picked up the red sharpie that was always there and began marking random intervals._

 _"You have one minute." Her bottom lip twitched as her mind tried to come up with the proper words._

 _"I saw you with a woman last night, she wasn't a whore, so w-who was she?" Vaas stopped his marker at a point on the map, the red dot began to bleed into the paper. He glanced over his shoulder at her, stabbing the marker into the map and breaking it s fine tip. Lunetta flinched, but she wasn't afraid of him, she stepped back only to give his fuming self space._

 _She realized what she had just admitted, she had admitted that she was stalking Vaas the night before. There was a party like there was every night and she had stood in the distance watching him as he talked to a pretty woman... Prettier than her, Lunetta had to admit. She was just a native and after Vaas was done with her that night, she had left in the morning. How Lunetta knew that they had sex was that she shared the room with Raiza directly across from Vaas's. She had organized it to accustom the two women, but other than that it was still dull as it was before with just a mattress._

 _Vaas stood up tall again, this time more straight, his body tightening into place. He turned completely and leaned himself into the edge of the table crossing his arms._

 _"Why would it matter? And How did you see us?"_

 _"I-I... I um... Was looking for you and saw that you two were kissing near the side of your warehouse." Vaas knew she was lying, he was merely angry that he had sex with the native instead of Lunetta. He was ridiculing himself for not taking action when really he had known that Lunetta was stalking them the entire time._

 _"Why were you looking for me?" She was jealous, she wasn't looking for them._

 _"I was stalking you." Vaas growled and soon had her wrapped in his arms before he knew it, their lips nearly touching._

 _"Naughty, naughty girl... I should have known. It's not nice to follow people..." She couldn't say anything, she was too caught up in him. "This little act requires punishment, yes?" She nodded her head and he kissed her with a bruising force, he lifted her up bridal style and began to carry her out of the warehouse._

 _"Where are we going?" She squeaked, he chuckled in return._

 _"My room."_

Lunetta guided Raiza up the metal stairs to her room, they both carried duffle bags, one for each containing clothes and other necessary products. She opened the door to her old room and saw that it hadn't changed. There was a queen size bed and a dresser, still quite plain from its usual look. Lunetta gestured Raiza in and then she went into Vaas and her room, she shoved her duffle bag to the side for later and immediately went back to Raiza.

She leaned against the door frame leading into her room and crossed her arms expectantly. She still appeared heart broken from earlier when Vaas had left her and when she arrived back at the compound he wasn't home.

"So what do you think?"

"I think I can fix it up a bit." Raiza answered confidently, she placed her bag on the bed and sat down beside it, the bed creaking as her weight crept over the mattress springs. Raiza smiled up at Lunetta and Lunetta returned it.

"So you both are married now?"

"Yes, I am sorry I couldn't-"

"I understand." Of course Raiza understood, she was a young girl that understood everything for some odd reason.

"Uh... If you need anything just call..."

"I will." Lunetta didn't want to admit that Raiza was growing up, Raiza was beautiful and independent and all the things she had been when she was young. Lunetta hoped that Raiza would leave this place and finally be unattached to the cruel likes of this island.

Lunetta left into Vaas's room... No... Their room. She was still upset about him leaving so quickly after they had wedded. She didn't know why he rushed or why he kissed her so distantly, but she wasn't having any of it. As soon as Vaas got home he would hear a lot of words from her. Lunetta closed the door and let out an exasperated breath as she heaved her body over to the water bed.

She knew the relationship that they had would not be cuddly or loving and for one she didn't mind that, but she did mind that Vaas had lost respect for her in some manner. She noticed it, in the way he left after devoting their "I do's" to one another. She wasn't her old self, in five years she had learned a great many things and had experienced somehow a better life... A new life... Her nightmares were always present, but the presence she had in the world was always welcome.

She laid back on the bed and bit her bottom lip, she stared up at the ceiling that Vaas must had grown fond off and thought. She only thought for a while of things she never thought she would think of. She thought of Buck and **Willis**. She had never kept true to her deal with  That man, she just knew she would never kill Vaas.

She then kicked her boots off, crawling up the bed to open the drawer of the end table and pulling out the thin electronic that Vaas had shown her earlier that day. She stared at it curiously, spinning it around and wondering exactly how to turn it on. Until she found the square button Vaas had pressed before and it opened the screen. She stared at it for a long while, but it flickered off and she panicked thinking she had broke it or that it died. She had seen a phone before, but never a tablet.

She heard the door open and glanced up from the device to see Vaas walk in. He was covered in a thin glistening sheet of sweat and crumbs of dirt covered his shoulders and face. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, letting his head fall back he took a long deep breath. She knew he was stressed by the way he acted when he arrived, but she wasn't going to allow him to think her weak anymore. She put the tablet down beside her and stood up from the bed, she casually walked over to him until she stood in front of him, he looked at her patiently.

"First of all, I don't want you to think that because I have a ring on my finger and your last name that you can start pushing me around." She crossed her arms and lifted her nose stubbornly. "Secondly, I would like there to be some ground rules because you certainly aren't understanding that marriage represents mutual respect between two-" He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into a kiss, a deep, loving kiss. When he pulled away, she was shocked, all words momentarily left her mouth.

"I am going to go swimming, would you like to come?" He whispered with a simper, she nodded her head obediently as though in a trance. "Good." He hugged her and then walked over to the bed, holding the tablet up to her. "The kid can come to." He pushed the tablet into the drawer and shut it, then looked back at Lunetta expectantly and she nodded her head again. There was no describing how much she hated herself then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They arrived at the beach a mere ten minutes later since the beach was directly outside Vaas's compound. Vaas removed his clothing down to his boxers, leaving his gun on safety over by his shirt which he hung up on a tree branch. Raiza changed into a blue one piece bathing suit and Lunetta decided to just wear a matching bra and panties from her duffle bag, the shade of green.

Raiza was the first to jump into the water, she was knee deep going on about there being fish in the water. Lunetta ignored her, but not intentionally, she was watching Vaas who had entered the water up to his waist and began to wash the muck from his skin, Lunetta went into the water and walked through the waves over to him till she stood just close enough to touch him.

He cupped some water and brought it to his face making a sigh of relieve despite its salty smell. He noticed that Lunetta was staring at his hand, his ring was gone as he had forgotten to put it back on. He could sense the tension and stepped closer to her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It can rust in the water so I had to take it off, your's is a different type of ring."

"Hmm..." She rose her hand up and looking down at the diamond sitting atop the symbol of his affection and the expensive silver band wrapping around her finger.

"What were you doing with the IPad?" He pulled her back into himself, the waves pushing up against their intertwined bodies, resting his chin on her shoulder and they both looked out to Raiza in the distance, who unlike the newley wed couple appeared to be having a good time.

"I was curious, I wanted to see how it worked for myself."

"I will show you when we watch a movie later, no?"

"Sure." She stepped away from Vaas and dove down into the water to swim over to Raiza wrapping the young girl in her arms, they both laughed.

"Are you having fun?"

"Of course." Raiza turned and splashed some water at Lunetta, Lunetta giggled and did the same thing.

"You can come here whenever you want."

"Really?"

"Yep, you are old enough to roam the island if you wanted. Just stay out of the-"

"Jungle."

"Can Benny come?" When Raiza said Benny's name Lunetta could hear how she dragged out each letter and accentuated the "y".

"Why do you want him to come?"

"Well he just understands and..." She dragged out the word. "I like having him around." Raiza blurted out quickly, she began to unconsciously drift her fingers over the surface of the water, biting her bottom lip and wandering off into her dream land. This caused Lunetta's eyebrows to furrow, they had been together much more lately because Lunetta was proccupied with other things, she noted that she would have to keep an eye on Raiza and Benny.

She turned around to go talk to Vaas about Benny and Raiza, but was surprised to find that he was nowhere, she stepped over to the deeper end and began to swim out expecting to find him somewhere in the water.

"Vaas!" Moments later she felt a hand grab her ankle and drag her down under the surface, she was pulled down until she could visibly see the contorts and the sharp scar that made Vaas's feautres. He pulled her into a kiss under the water giving air to her gradually dying lunges. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up so that they could get a breath of air, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Let's do it right here." He grabbed her bathing suit bottoms or the underwear she used as bottoms and then slowly tugged her panties down her legs.

"Vaas..." She gasped and shook her. "Raiza." She breathlessly said, he ground up against her.

"She won't see anything, we are underwater."

"No." She affirmed in a strict tone, glaring at him in the eyes, Vaas frowned, but continued his ministrations.

"Yes."

"Let go of me!" She shouted at him, bringing a foot up to meet his stomach and kick him away. She turned and began to swim towards the shore at a panicked speed, when she made it she ran out from the beach and towards the compound leaving Raiza and Vaas on the beach. She was angry and sad and confused all at once, she had only felt so many emotions five years ago, when she woke up from her dream, her epiphany.

She shivered as her feet pulling her closer to the warehouse, she entered and ran up the metal stairs to their room. She fell onto her knees on the floor and crawled over to the edge of the bed to lean against it. It wasn't very long until she heard footsteps following hers and Vaas entered the room. He looked into her eyes, slamming the door behind him, he grabbed his still soaked boxers and removed them.

"You left your clothes at the beach." She said, eyes trailing down his body, following droplets of sea water and bulging muscles.

"I don't give a fuck..." He tossed his boxer to the side and stepped forward with bare feet that patted against the concrete. "You disobeyed me." She stood up and pulled off her sports bra throwing it over her shoulder.

"You don't own me." He stepped closer again, this time only to strike fear into her. She knew from the past that he was a much better fighter than she could ever be.

"You are my wife, my property." She grabbed her panties and lazily slid them down her legs, holding them up to him she let them slip from her fingers and fall to the ground. His eyes washed over her body, her dampened long hair sticking to her shoulders.

"I hate you." She sternly growled out, but she only said it because it was true, she loved him, but she hated him just as much. The love part was something she could never succumb to because he would never love her back... **this** marriage was all about finances and sex, **this** marriage wasn't normal. He broke the distance between their bodies and grappled her chest to his with strong fingers around her hips.

"I hate you more." He kissed her rough on the lips, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist yet again. This is why she waited when she ran back... Because she knew he would come for her... Because he would always come for her. The more she realized this, the more she related being his wife to being his servant... She needed to find a way, she needed him to understand this time. Like no one owned the moon, no one owned Lunetta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Lunetta didn't know what was happening, her eyes crept open and she could barely see with the blurriness around her. She stretched herself out on the bed, the sun no longer creeping into the room. She sat up, the covers collecting at her waist, she rubbed the yellow crust from her eyes. She place a hand on the bed beside her to find that it was empty and the compound seemed quiet._

 _She sat up from the water bed, it sloshed back into place as her weight was relieved from it. She wrapped her body in the covers and stepped over to the dresser. She opened it finding Vaas's tank tops nicely folded into a pile in the first drawer. She grabbed one and dropped the covers to puddle around her silent feet, her expression hardened as she tried pulling the tank top over her bare torso._

 _Her fluffy and scattered long hair falling before her tired eyes, she huffed pushing a few strands from her line of sight. She ran a hand through her hair and walked over to her duffle bag beside the door, reaching inside to pull out a pair of underwear and black compression shorts that barely went past her mid thigh. She didn't care about the fact that the cut sleeves of the tank top revealed the side of her breasts. She only had one objective at the moment and that was to get something to eat, she hadn't eaten or drunk anything in what must had been hours. That was always Lunetta's problem, she didn't care for personal hygiene in terms of food consumption and nutritional value. As long as she smelled good and had freshly shaven legs, it didn't matter to her what she consumed and when she consumed it._

 _She opened the door and stumbled out, dragging bare feet across the concrete floor to the metal stairs. She groaned as she stomped down each step one by one and aching between her legs. She swallowed the sleepy taste that resided at the back of her throat and walked over to the red metal door exiting the warehouse. She slid it open with a grunt and leaned against it, she didn't know why she couldn't remember anything that had happened only hours ago. How long has she been sleeping?_

 _The compound was empty as if a darkness had consumed it, none of the lights were on and the fires were put out. She saw that it was nighttime, but the moon was only half of its true self tonight. She stepped down the tiny hill leading up to Vaas's warehouse and itched her stomach. Her bangs flew back into her line of sight as a gusty wind overcame her and she shivered involuntarily._

 _She stepped forward, proving not to be as scared as she thought this sight was. She was merely going to the kitchen near the car garage towards the entrance of the compound. Her bare feet shuffled tiny footprints into the dirt, she crossed her arms continued her walk to the kitchen. She grabbed the knob of the door near the garage and found that it was not open, she yanked the knob and turned it, but the door wouldn't budge. She turned around and leaned back into the door, dark eyes cautiously scanning over the silent compound. Something was wrong... It had never been this quiet before._

Dr. Alec Earnhardt was the doctor of the island and everyone knew his name, Hoyt's men bought drugs from him, the Pirates bought drugs for him, the natives considered him a house doctor, and Vaas confided in the man whenever he was in the need of something special. At the moment Vaas was at Earnhardt's residence going rudely through boxes of discarded pills looking for whatever he desired for the day.

The doctor entered his greenhouse in a calmly manner, placing down a bag of roots and leaves needed for his most recent recipes on his work table. He looked over at Vaas and bit his lips nervously, reaching up on the top shelf for a glass bottle titled Vaas, inside were yellow pills of all different shapes. He turned to Vaas and held them out to him, Vaas stopped looking through the box of pills and looked up to the fear ridden doctor, he smiled and grabbed the bottle looking down at it.

"What's this?"

"An aphrodisiac I put together specifically for you if you are interested, best to be given to the both sides." Earnhardt replied, his body trembling and his eyes wildly scoping around to meet anywhere, but Vaas's. In that moment Vaas was thinking how lucky to have a willing female partner to accept this drug, he couldn't wait to try it out.

"Hmm... I like it. But I came her for something a bit more..." He looked for the word, it hit the scar on his head. "Important." Earnhardt nodded and gestured for him to continue. "I'm married now, doctor." Vaas said it so proudly, but not because he knew the doctor didn't expect Vaas to ever willfully bound himself to someone, but because Lunetta was all his. He came here while she was sleeping after their session, Vaas noticed the sun still up in the sky smiling at his murderous self when he had left, he assumed it was mid day by then considering that it was quite early in the morning when he had married Lunetta.

"Congratulations Vaas, to who might I ask?" Earnhardt's voice was full of bewilderment and wonder, Vaas was right, no one on the island was as crazy enough to marry him. Vaas turned away and began fiddling with the pill bottles in the box he had been scavenging though, lifting each one up and looking at the name before shoving it back into the box.

"You ever heard of La Luna de Sangre." Earnhardt's eyes widened and memories began to arise that hadn't been found for years. Vaas looked up at the doctor seeing that his expression was that of someone who had just seen a ghost.

"Y-Yes... I-I have." He stuttered out, he had to say something to Vaas need Vaas get to impatient with his silence. Vaas's eyes keened in on the old man investigating his features for any signs of disapproval, but instead he only found shock. Earnhardt's eyes were wide and his fingers began to shake more as he started to look around the shelves and busy himself with things that didn't need his attention.

"What do you know about her?" Vaas's fingers trailed over the wooden of the work table and he smirked, thinking that he had caught onto another tale of Lunetta's past. She hadn't told him much about her past, he only knew about her mother and father, cage fighting, and Barsul, but he always assumed there was more she wasn't telling him. He didn't have to say anything about his past, that was something that he promised he would talk to anyone about.

"She um... Well... When she was younger..." Earnhardt shook his head and closed his eyes to refrain from saying anymore.

"I demand you to tell me." Vaas ordered in a much more polite way than his usual self. Earnhardt looked over at him and sighed, he took a deep breath.

"When the girl was young, a group of men ganged up on her after a cage fight and nearly killed her. It was her last fight, she was bloodied and bruised, a couple broken bones..." He lifted up a bottle of pills and shook the container they were in, he palmed it back down nearly in the box Vass was scavenging through. "A large gash across the abdomen... She was nearly dead, so I took her and her brother into my home for a few days. Shortly after... When she was almost healed she left with her brother and I haven't see her since."

"So you know her well then?"

"She lived here for three months, I offered for her to stay longer... She was only seventeen at the time, but she was too stubborn to stay longer." Vaas nodded his head and placed a hand on his shoulder, the doctor flinched away and Vaas chuckled.

"Thank you hermano." The doctor regretted telling the story, he didn't know why Vaas wanted to know, but it was only then that he realized he needed to get Vaas out as quickly as possible.

"What was it you needed?" Vaas shrugged and looked around itching his chin.

"I am looking for birth control pills, condoms would do much better and um... Mifepristone." He looked back at the doctor who was blankly staring at him.

"But that drug is for-"

"Abortion, just in case she gets pregnant, I can't risk it hermano." Vaas laughed as though the topic was a joke. The thing was Vaas didn't mind getting Lunetta pregnant, it proved that he was capable of impregnating a woman and that was a wonderful feat. The issue was that Vaas didn't want what resulted in conceiving a child, which was undeniably true to be a kid. Vaas hated kids, he even hated Raiza, didn't know how Lunetta kept up with the brat for so long. Since Lunetta and him hadn't been using protection at all lately, he needed some type of contingency plan... If she were to ever end up pregnant. All he could assume was that the number of drugs he took make him sterile.

"Why don't you want kids?"

"The rats don't listen and are hard to manage, anyways it doesn't fucking matter do you have what I need?"

"Um... Yes I do..." Earnhardt went over to a cabinet at the corner of the greenhouse and opened it to reveal various pill bottles of all shapes and sizes. He grabbed a bottle prescribed for abortion, but of a different name called Arthrotec. He held it up to Vaas, who snatched it and read over the details on the bottle, he looked up at Earnhardt and nodded before looking back to the bottle.

"Does she know?" Vaas froze, Lunetta didn't know.

"She doesn't have to... She's my property." Vaas turned his back to the doctor, starting to pace.

"I don't think you understand marriage very well, do you Vaas?" Vaas growled in aggravation and slammed his hand on the workbench across from him.

"Do I have to rip you another asshole?" Vaas threatened and the doctor left the greenhouse to go look for the remainder of Vaas's request, Vaas rolled his eyes shaking his head, he lifted the pill bottle up and stared at it thoughtfully. "Fucking doctors..." He muttered, then he left the greenhouse after him in hopes that he would never have to use the pills in his pocket right next to his engagement ring ever unless it was an emergency... In this case, her being pregnant.

* * *

"Vaas! Vaas, no!" Lunetta writhed under the covers binding her to the bed, her hair was in knots as she groaned and sobbed into the pillow. Vaas had arrived back from the doctor's while she was still asleep. He undressed and sat down under the covers on his side of the bed naked, waiting for his blossom to awaken so they could talk about the items he collected that day. Not the abortion pills, he planned on using those only if she ever became pregnant and if she did, she would never know that he had even given them to her.

That is what he spent thinking about in the car he could never risk her wanting to actually keep the baby and never have the pills, but he would think about that if the time ever came, it tortured him that he would have to use condoms for a couple weeks, but only until she got the hang of the birth control pills that Earnhardt gave him. It was different using a condom when he took her virginity but now, they were married now. She was snuggled up against him, beautiful and at peace with the world around her, up until she began turning and twisting in her sleep.

Vaas was browsing through Netflix for a movie for them to watch when she woke up, but her nightmare was growing to be annoying. She was gripping onto him and whimpering, it was only when he heard her shout his name that he had sat up from the bed and walked over to the other side of the room. He knew it was a nightmare because if it was good dream that would mean she would be moaning his name, not screaming it... Unless it was the other scream, the scream only he had heard, the scream of pleasure. In fact it was not a scream of pleasure and Vaas decided to ignore her crying and yelping as she turned in bed.

He instead sat across from the bed Indian style and continued his browsing for movies. He would every so often glance up to make sure she wasn't doing anything stupid in her sleep, just to make sure. She jolted awake when the sun had disappeared and the room was dark. The images on Vaas's walls unreadable like shadows in the night.

She was breathing heavy, her body still laying against the water bed, she stretched and rubbed her eyes, her hand slapping down onto the empty area beside her.

"Vaas!" She shouted out, sitting up and looking around the room, when her eyes found his a look of relieve crossed her face.

"Oh god... Y-You're alive!" She bellowed out with tremors raking over her body, he stood up nonchalantly and walked back over to his side of the bed, laying back on the mattress. She swarmed to him like a moth to a light and wrapped her arms around his bulgy bicep. Her hands tentatively massaging his skin, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, he fell a wetness drip against his chin and wiped it away, then used the same thumb to wipe away her tears. He didn't want to ask what her dream was about, it annoyed him in some manner that she worried about him at all if the dream was a nightmare. She couldn't love him and he couldn't love her... He was obsessed with her and perhaps some part of him loved her, but he was a man that never showed such weaknesses. She of all people should know that there was no need to worry about him, he would never die and no one was strong enough to beat him at anything.

"Of course... I am not going anywhere." He whispered, she mewed in response and gripped tighter onto his arm, he rose the tablet up to show her the movie he had picked out for them.

"Super Bad?"

"Yep. I figured you haven't seen a lot of movies so I decided to pick a starter movie. It's a comedy and I think you will like it." She took a deep breath and released him, rolling over onto her side so her back faced him.

"I don't want to watch a movie." Vaas was excited for movies, but if she had something more intriguing in mind then perhaps he would allow it.

"What do you have in mind then?" He wiggled his eyebrows, but she couldn't see his face to see his flirtatious self and maybe she didn't have to, his voice was all she needed to know he was being promiscuous

"I want to just talk I guess."

"Just talk..." He pressed a button on the tablet and the screen came off, he shoved it into the drawer shortly after. "Fine, if we are going to talk then let's talk about the meds I got you today. I swear I think the doctor gave me a years worth of birth control pills."

"To prevent me from getting pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... What else?"

"He gave me a surprise for the both of us, but I can't tell you what it is yet."

"Oh Vaas... You are so mischievous." She then sat up from the bed and walked over to his dresser, he watched her ass away from side to side as she walked.

"Where are you going?" He laid back into the bed, she grabbed one of his tank tops that were neatly folded and pulled it on to cover her breasts. After, she went over to her duffle bag and pulled out underwear and a pair of shorts. She dressed into those and then lazily walked back over to the water bed, jumping into her place and pulling the covers over her body, he leaned onto his side propping his head up with his elbow and admiring her.

"You shouldn't have done that, I am gonna rip those off in the next few minutes." She snuggled into the fluffy pillow, her hair scattered and her eyes glinting. Her tongue swept out to moisten her lips as her hand went up and her index trailed over his strong jaw.

"Vaas... I am going to ask you something because I am just curious."

"My ears are yours, just like my dick is." She nudged him playfully and he bounced back to kiss her on the lips.

"Do you love me?" The entire world froze with those single four words, each word was an individual distinct phrase. Vaas felt his mind take the question apart, dissect it and decipher its unadulterated meaning. Did this mean that she loved him? Did the dream have anything to do with this question?

He hated her. He hated her like he did five ears ago when they were just getting to know one another. He hated her because he really did love her and unlike many things and much like her... He would never admit it.

"No." He bluntly replied and she smiled much to his dismay, he was expecting her to cry about it. They were married, married people loved each other, right? tNo, Vaas had seen plenty of miserable married men come to the island their wives pulling them along on an invisible dog collar, they weren't in love. He was happy because he didn't let his woman control anything, he was in charge and although it was unsaid, he thought Lunetta had gotten the picture by now and that she was smart enough for it be **kept** unsaid.

"I don't love you either, I just wanted to make sure." Her smile remained, but her voice was scratchy as she said this as though it hurt her from the inside.

"What would make you ask such a stupid question?" He feigned a smile and he didn't know why, his heart hurt, his mind was in a different direction, he snatched her chin and caressing her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Because I saw you die for me... You died for me in my dream and I want you to know that if that day comes-" She stopped herself as though lost in a trance, a vivid memory of her dream washing over her. "I don't want you to save me... Ever..."

"Can I at least protect you?" He wrapped his arms around her and dug his nose into her neck. "A husband should be able to do that, right" She giggled and roved her fingers through his mohawk.

"Yes... You can protect me." She murmured into his ear causing him to shiver, she would always remember that he marveled at her touch... It made him insane. "Which also entails getting food, so why don't you get to it." He grinned naughtily, grabbing the hem of her shorts and yanked them down.

"What food are we talking about?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Note to Readers that this chapter is informational in terms of Lunetta's final realization on Vaas and Hoyt's aspect during this time period. Also, the first chapter took place on Valentine's day of this year (2016) so yes to those who have PM me about it, this takes place in the future.**

 **Time line is at the bottom.**

 **Chapter 7**

Lunetta woke up early the next day, Vaas and her had another love session before watching that movie he was talking about in which she eventually fell asleep. She assumed Vaas had no work since he was still in bed and chose to tend to some things around his room. It was still as it was five years ago, excluding the beer bottles and there were plenty more posters on the wall than before. She picked up some the trash on the floor and put it in the garbage bin at the corner of the room.

She dressed herself in the clothes Vaas had removed from her, this time putting on a sports bra under the saggy tank he so nicely allowed her to wear. She decided laundry was a sufficient thing to start with aside from the fact that the concrete floor needed to be swept and the dust on the oak dresser and end table needed to be cleaned off. She grabbed Vaas's clothes off the floor along with the similar clothes he wore the day before yesterday, then her clothes and she carried them out of the room. Still being careful not to wake him as she went out the door.

She decided to check on Raiza, who was still asleep in her bed, then she left to go to wherever she thought laundry was done. She went out to the beach first still carrying a significantly large pile of clothes and she laid them down in the sand. She just assumed that for now she would wash them and then hang them up to dry on one of the fences leading up to the compound. She first started with her clothes, the red dress she wore the night she came here and the underwear and panties that surprisingly weren't torn.

She then went to Vaas's shirts laying each wet article of clothing out in the sand then she went to his pants. She lifted up the older pair and started with that one first, then the ones he wore yesterday. She paused when she felt that there were items in the first pocket and went to retrieve them, but then she saw what they were. She saw a package of condoms, obviously she saw him take one out last night, a pill bottle, and... His ring. Why didn't he have his ring with him?

She was contemplating whether or not she should confront him about it and it wasn't like they loved each other or anything. Really she thought the whole reason they married was so that they could be near one another when they needed to be, particularly for sex. She never thought that five years ago on this same beach she would fall in love with him and then a couple weeks later fuck him, she didn't even think sex was necessity, but thinks to him it had become a necessity.

She then lifted up the pill bottle and read over exactly what it was for, her entire emotional and mental thought process went black the moment she read the word "abortion'. She pushed herself up from her knees onto her feet and grabbed the clothes she had washed, then she went back to the compound and found a fence to rest them on near Vaas's warehouse. She didn't think anything when she did this, she went straight to their room, having not felt any emotion until she saw him awake on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

She held the two items tightly in her hands, clinging to them like the pain that she had clung to for years. He angled his head up, propping it up and the pillow and smiling at her.

"Where were you?" She didn't reply, instead walking over to the end table on his side of the bed and placing the pills down with the ring. She suddenly felt like marrying him wasn't such a good idea, she didn't know why he wanted to marry her... What was so special about a woman who had no family and took care of a girl that wasn't even hers? What was more pitiful?

He stared at the items she placed down and watched as she sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, he thought that she was reacting quite unexpectedly to this discovery of hers, he knew that she knew now and that at least bu her reaction there will be no problem with it. He placed a hand on her back and caressed his fingers in circles, waiting for her to lay down her thoughts.

"What do you think of me Vaas? You could have any woman you want and you chose me." He groaned exasperation as though he had had this conversation many times before, he sat up and leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she moved away. His jaw tensed at the sight of this, he could see that she was disgusted with him.

"What is it? You don't like me now?" He rose his voice in aggravation and grabbed the pill bottles off the end table. "If you get fucking pregnant we need a contingency plan."

"You could have just told me! I don't want kids either!" She stood up and crossed her arms, biting the inside of her left cheek.

"So you are telling me that if you get pregnant you aren't gonna fucking freak out and ask to keep the little Rat?!" He tossed the sheets off of himself and the battle flew over his shoulder. He stood up from the bed approaching her as if to draw her in, she wouldn't allow this fight to end as it had seemed to always end.

"They aren't Rats Vaas, they are human beings and you used to be one to." Vaas sarcastically laughed.

"A human? Or a Kid?"

"A kid! Who said anything about you not being human?!" He rose his hands up and smirked, but obviously his irritation had gotten the best of him.

"I'm not human baby, I'm a monster. You got to accept the fact that you are a monster to, we are the same." She pushed him into the bed.

"Fuck you Vaas." She turned to walk away, but he had grabbed her arm and pulled her into a rough kiss, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed as hard as she could. She hadn't fought in a while, if she were to fight him now he would undoubtedly win, but she really had no choice. His lips traveled to her neck as her fingers tried to find every pressure point she knew. "Let me the fuck go!" She brought her knee up straight to his bare groin, swollen out of hopes that they would eventually end up in bed. Lunetta didn't know what it was like to get hit directly in the nuts with no clothing to protect them whatsoever because she didn't have nuts, but by the look on Vaas's face she could see that he was in horrible pain.

She felt a pang of guilt, perhaps she was a bit over hysterical about this whole thing, he was her husband after all, but then she told herself not to be such a weak bitch about this, he deserved what he had coming, he needed to learn who was in charge. Perhaps people who tend to be leaders don't belong together because neither of them will ever accept submission. She stepped away from him, his hands holding the sack residing below his shaft and he was on his knees groaning in pain, she grabbed the ring he had given her and threw it down on the floor.

"I never should have married you, you act like I am your possession and I am not, Vaas. " He placed a hand on the bed, the other still cupping the soreness of his manhood, he attempted to pick himself up, but he could barely feel his legs he was in so much pain. "Don't worry about seeing me again because I am not coming back." He picked up his hands from the water bed and pointed it at her, trying his best to hide the pain and show an angry look.

"Don't you dare fucking walk away! You promised you wouldn't leave!"

"I have every reason to leave." She grabbed a pair of boots and was out the door, trying to be quick since she didn't know how long her hit would keep him down. She ran into Raiza's room waking her up with panicked pushes and shoves, she was in a brown t-shirt and board shorts.

"Come on we have to go!"

"What's going on?!" Raiza shouted back, she stood up from the bed and put on her flip flops and just as the two exited to run down the stairs, Vaas stormed out of his room in pair of boxers with his pistol hanging lazily from his other hand.

"Get the fuck back here Luna! I am gonna fucingk put a bullet in your ass you little bitch!" She urged Raiza to go faster, they slid open the red door and rushed out, Pirates staring at them with confusion as they sprinted through the compound. Vaas exited out of the warehouse and stepped down the slope, he was walking as though no rush was necessary.

"Lunetta Montenegro! Get your ass back here!" He was bright red with anger and rage, he stopped walking when he saw them leave out the compound entrance, his chest heaved and he growled out angrily shooting twice into the air, then shooting a nearby pirate and killing him.

"Somebody clean this shit up!" He threw the gun down onto the ground and stomped back to the warehouse.

Lunetta and Raiza continued to run towards the shore, there were no boats around for them to take back to the main island. She fell into the sand, her knees burying into the albino specks. She stared off into the sunrise for what must had been the hundredth time in her life, her eyes shimmered in its light. Raiza sat down beside her, hands shaking and tears festering in her eyes. She grabbed Lunetta's hand and wove her fingers in hers.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Lunetta stated firmly, Raiza could never know about what he does, she didn't know why she could tell Raiza... She just couldn't. "We need to swim."

"You aren't serious?

"I can't stay on this island Raiza."

"W-What about sharks?"

"Just stay with me..." Lunetta stood up and guided her towards the water's surface, when they were submerged they began to swim. It would take an hour to get to the main island at the pace they were going, but Lunetta couldn't... She was running again, running because she didn't know what to do.

Vaas entered his room, he slammed the door behind him and stood there. He stood there with his hands on his hips looking around the room, he noticed that their dirty clothes were missing, that some of the trash on the floor was gone and that his room looked much. Cleaner. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he noticed the ring glinting from the sun that bled in from the window. He walked over to it, bending over and picking it up from the floor.

He stared at the ring suddenly feeling a great amount of regret. He really did hate her... But he loved her just as much.

"Fuck..." He threw the ring carelessly over his shoulder and in one stride walked over to the dresser, ripping out every drawer, pulling out every item; whether it be porn mags, clothes, condoms, and drugs. He tore the room apart, screaming obscenities in his native language and kicking the concrete walls despite being barefoot. Outside of the room astthe bottom of the stairs stood Benny, contemplating whether or not he should tell them that the two women had began swimming out to the main island, that they had escaped. He immediately decided against it when he heard a loud bang, most likely the spare gun Vaas kept between the mattresses.

Benny knew Vaas wasn't dumb enough to kill himself, he also knew that Vaas was angry and he did things when he was angry.

"Motherfucker! Fucking Stupido Puta y sus poca perra!" Benny turned and sped hastily out of the warehouse.

* * *

Hoyt Volker was a man of many things, but the one thing he wasn't was a very good father. He held the necklace Lunetta had thrown down onto the table half a decade ago and pondered, just for a moment, what his life would be like had he never expanded his business from local to international. He remembered Brazil and how seemingly perfect his life had been, he had a beautiful pregnant wife, a young son, and a drug cartel, what more could a man like have asked for? It was simple a man like him would never stop asking for things. He reminded himself the whole reason he even came to Rook islands was because he wanted a better life for his family, but that was before he had left his son in Brazil and sent his wife away to the North island of the Rooks. That reminder was a lie and he knew it better than anyone else, he split his family apart because it was much easier to run the business alone then with several other mouths to feed. It was selfish of him, but his father had taught him better than to dwell on other's feelings.

Hoyt Volker, whether he liked it or not, was growing old and although his daughter had proven to be quite strong, she would never accept the business from him. His eldest heir, Damian on the other hand he hadn't seen in years, but had worked up a reputation by himself in Brazil as a wealthy slave trader and drug dealer. Although not as infamous as the Volker name allowed him to be, Hoyt was proud that his son had lived up past his expectations.

That was when Hoyt had sent for his son to take a private jet to the island, a few days on vacation wouldn't have hurt him. Hoyt wasn't foolish to give up the business so early, he was forty-three and still fairly young, he had plenty of his life ahead of him. But there was the evident fact that he was growing old and needed someone to trust after his death. He had considered Vaas, but couldn't risk his business going into the hands of an impulsive and over baring buffoon; in other words Vaas partied and joked too much for his own good, not the good of the business.

So his son was to arrive soon and hopefully Hoyt would get a chance to bond with him despite them not having seen each other since he was about the age of... Well Hoyt didn't really remember and perhaps his son was too young to remember either. The Volker family came about in a very complex manner to be honest, not that the Volker family was very honest at all.

It started in 1967 when Hoyt was born in Joannesburg, Africa. His father had fallen in love with a poor whore from a nearby town of the iron works he had worked at. Hoyt was raised there for seven years until his father died or in truth was killed and his mother had taken him away to Salvador, Brazil. Hoyt never really bonded with his father much when he was young, but praised the man none the less due to the thoughtful words his father gave him every morning. When Hoyt was eleven his mother had died leaving him alone with no guardian and money to fend for himself. He turned to working for the local drug cartel, there the leader Cortez Mahoné had taken him under his wing and taught him his ways. Cortez died when Hoyt was fifteen, but before his death had made sure that Hoyt would resume business as usual in his place. One year later he met a beautiful young woman by the name of Marisol Rodrigo. He had never thought he could love anything more precious, two months into their relationship they conceived Damian in which they married the very next day. A couple years later, Hoyt had grown restless with his business and was looking for more possible locations to test his limits. He somehow came across Rook Islands and convinced pregnant Marisol into leaving there child so that they may continue on into Rooks. He said it was only for Damian's safety and so they left him with a young couple who's male worked well in Hoyt's cartel.

When they made it to the island Hoyt got to work with his ever growing business, he eventually decided it would be best if Marisol took refuge on the North island. Only to make him happy she accepted, then followed a fake husband as cover and Lunetta was born a week later. Everything had happened so fast, but Hoyt had grown his empire to pure amazement through his eyes.

A decade or two later and here he stood as a powerful tyrant amongst men, a powerful God. He had made his mistakes, but did not regret them. He placed the talisman on his desk before him and a tiny simper crept onto his face, it was an evil smile. Moments later he heard a knock at the double doors of his office and looked up, that evil smile turned into a grin. It was then realized that Vaas wasn't the evilest thing in the world, there were more evil things... Demon things...

"Come in." The handle of the door slowly turned.

 **Okay so in explanation of this chapter according to dates, here is how it should go:**

 **1967: Hoyt is born in Africa**

 **1974: Father dies, Hoyt and mother leave for Brazil.**

 **1979: Mother dies and Hoyt falls in with Cortez.**

 **1984: Cortez dies, Hoyt takes over business.**

 **1985: Hoyt meets Marisol, they conceive José.**

 **1986: Damian is born.**

 **1991: Hoyt and Marisol leave for Rooks.**

 **1992: Lunetta is born.**

 **2011: Lunetta and Hoyt meet each other.**

 **2012: Farcry 3 events are supposed to take place, but do not due to my story line.**

 **2016: Lunetta and Vaas get married, plot ensues.**

 **So hopefully this gives you an idea of what's going on and how I explained the Volker family recipe. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Waves tossed and turned over heavy rocks and rung out coral, Lunetta dragged Raiza onto the sandy shore by her shoulder and breathlessly laid back into the cushion it provided. Her silk hair stuck to her skin and her clothes were soaking with the slaty water of the sea. She stared up into the blue sky clear of any clouds and full of tranquility. They swam up on a shore familiar to her, near Camp Murder, it was the closest camp to Vaas's mini island of adventure. She had worked there in place of the man she killed for her initiation, it was a horrid feeling killing that man despite what he had done, she soon found out a week later that he had three kids and a wife. That being said, Camp Murder brought back terrible memories.

She turned herself over to look at Raiza, she didn't know where she was going to go and going back would only make things worse. She took a deep and closed her eyes, sleeping wasn't the answer in this moment.

"Raiza... Come on..."

"Why are we leaving? Benny was going to take me out today."

"We are leaving because I said so." Lunetta firmly pressed, she stood up and swiped off the speckles of dirt that stuck to her bare thighs and forearms. She said it in a much more stricter tone than it was meant to be in, for one because Raiza was getting close to Benny; simply due to Lunetta's lack of presence these past few days.

Raiza pushed herself off the ground and made a huff of resistance, she crossed her arms and stubbornly peered into Lunetta's soul.

"I don't need you telling me what to do, I am old enough to take care of myself."

"You are fourteen, Raiza. What are you talking about?"

"Benny said I was old enough." Lunetta's teeth barred as a growl emanated from her throat.

"You have been hanging out with that man way too much lately."

"Well what do you expect, Vaas and you were only in the room like a millionth of the time." She hysterically exclaimed, Lunetta frowned, she had been so caught up in sex and relaxation that she had failed to realize her responsibilities.

"I'm sorry." Lunetta sighed, Raiza wiped a forming tear away from her cheek and rushed into her body. Lunetta accepted whole heartedly, she wrapped her arms around Raiza in a protective embrace, her eyes flashed open to look onward towards Vaas's island in the distance. "You know you are the only thing I care about." Lunetta was probably lying, but she didn't acknowledge it in any manner.

"Now what are we gonna do?" She sniffled, Lunetta wove her thin fingers into Raiza's thick hair and cherished this moment. Lunetta dreamed of having kids of her own, but it wasn't a desire. She would forever remember these moments with Raiza while she is young and still breathing. Lunetta finally pulled away, she crouched down in the sand and stared into Raiza's eyes. Suddenly a memory hit her, it was a faint recognition, but something she would never forget.

"I know where to go, but you must promise you won't say a word to him when we arrive."

"I promise." Lunetta took Raiza's hand in her own and guided the young girl closer into the jungle brush that stood only mere meters from the beach. They walked through heavy marsh, mud ponds, and around beckoning waterfalls. They traveled over bridges and vaulted over logs to a more secluded part of the island, a deeper part.

They were walking further up the mountain, hours and hours passed until the sun was finally starting to fall. By now Raiza was tired, hungry, thirsty, and sore. Lunetta was more adapted to such long hikes and instead was merely lacking the bare necessities. Raiza made no complaints however, especially when they came upon a pause in the jungle that crawled up the mountain side. The cliff edge they stood on peeked out over the vast jungle they had walked through, seeming like leagues from the shores they had arrived on.

"Raiza..."

"Yes."

"Do you understand that I must never be trusted?" Raiza was hesitant, but by the pleading look in Lunetta's eyes she knew that it was only for her protection. Lunetta wasn't who she once was, she was darker, more dangerous, unstable.

"I understand." Raiza promised in a whisper and Lunetta couldn't help the tint of a simper that rose to her features. She was smiling because she taught Raiza well and Raiza was the best thing that ever happened to her. She knew that Raiza knew that Lunetta wasn't mentally stable and that if Raiza were to put all her faith into Lunetta alone, something bad could happen.

"Now come." The duo continued back into the jungle on the other side of the cliff, it's song was wild and like soothing to Lunetta's ears. They were at the deepest point in the jungle when Lunetta finally stopped at a shack residing beneath the darkest shades of the trees, vines hung from it and stones surrounded the edges of it, the wood it was build from was moldy and barely rotten, while the porch was on the verge of collapse. Behind it was a face of the mountain, only a hint of light bleeding through the leaves of the trees.

"What is this place Lunetta?" Lunetta bit her bottom lip nervously, eyes scanning over their surroundings frantically. She shook her head to Raiza as a sign that the answer was not necessary for her to know. Raiza, out of fear, linked her fingers with Lunetta's and stayed close to her side as Lunetta stepped closer and closer to what appeared to be an abandoned home.

She placed one bare foot on the bottom step and after that put one foot in front of the other. She was nervous, but not because of him, because of how he would react. There were many secrets Lunetta kept, they were secrets no one else would ever know, but here she stood walking Raiza up the steps to a house owned by... An old friend? A father figure? A savior? She didn't know what he was, she didn't even know if he was alive.

She stopped in front of the door, crispy and in old age. She rose a closed fist up to it and knocked her knuckles against its soft like surface. She flinched went she heard the door open immediately after and jumped back a foot. There in the doorway stood the man that had saved her years ago, she always told people she had never seen him again, but it was a fact that she had met him every day after their fight together. Even if she had been staying at the doctor's house at the time, she left early in the morning to not only hunt, but see him. He taught her things only a father could know, he didn't have any family it was just him after his wife was killed, so when she found his home he offered that she come meet him everyday. He had become in some manner a therapist for her, then she stopped coming and didn't even say goodbye.

She needed him now more than ever, she had no where to go and she knew Vaas to be the type of man that wouldn't just let her go, she could bet he was searching for her right that moment. The door opened with a creak and on the other side stood an old man, buff and tall, hunched over and squinting his eyes to get a clearer view of Lunetta. He probably wouldn't recognize her, she was much different now, long hair and sun kissed skin. The old man had no hair on his head, the wrinkles and blotches of discoloration resided there. His face was dusty and almost mutilated, eyes glistening with some unknown emotion and dry lips trembling. He wore a red shirt and grey shorts, they sagged as he had gotten much thinner over the years since he had last seen him. She tried to smile, but instead felt utter pity for the man that she had once known to be so strong.

"Lunetta." His grungy voice barely coughed out, his eyes opened in full when he had recognized her face, she nodded to him.

"Jingo." She uttered back in a bit of a chime, she wanted to hug him and apologize for all those years of absence, but she assumed he enjoyed his solitude. Jingo was the man that pushed her into leading her own life, no more fights, he was the last man she had ever fought, the one who had beaten her to a pulp and put her in her place. She had started meeting him shortly after she recovered from the group beating that she had undergone. She had told the man everything and somehow he understood... He understood exactly what she was going through.

"What are you doing here? After all these years you finally come to your senses?" Lunetta remained silent, she could see the scrutiny and accusation in his eyes and didn't wish to oppose it.

"Hmm?" He started again, his eyes moving to Raiza standing at her side and then quickly back to hers. "What is it you need?"

"A place to stay for a couple days, Vaas is looking for us and it isn't safe."

"Vaas?" His eyebrows rose with apprehension and he nodded grimly to himself. "Do I want to know the story, Nina?" She wasn't sure if he was joking or teasing her, he only ever used that nickname when he was absolute with her. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"It's far too long to tell." He chuckled and scooted himself out of the way.

"Luckily you have plenty of days to tell me." She smirked fully this time and entered into the home, Raiza sticking close behind. The home was neat and tidy, the living room was simple one couch and a coffee table on top of a colorful rug. The walls were empty and made of rotted wood as was the floor boards, a doorway resided across from the entrance that led into the kitchen and another to the right that led to a single bedroom. The room was filled with an eerie smell, like an old person's home, which was the case. Jingo stepped up beside Lunetta, he was still much taller than her as he was years ago and his physique only slightly fitting his age.

"Might I ask who the girl is?" Lunetta place a hand on Raiza's back and pushed her forward to stand closer to him. He smiled frankly down at her, half of his teeth missing or chipped, only adding to Raiza's shyness.

"I am Raiza sir, Lunetta is my caretaker."

"Oh I see... Your mother?" Raiza frowned and shook her head.

"Just my caretaker, but she is like a mother to me." Jingo nodded and looked back up to Lunetta.

"Then there is plenty for you to tell me." Lunetta nodded, before turning her gaze back to their surroundings. "I hope you don't mind, you girls will have to sleep on the floor, but I can put some blankets and pillows down. The shower is in my room, but it hardly works, there is a creak out back you both can use and as for clothes you can wear Tanya's."

"Of course..." Lunetta didn't want to expand on the topic of his dead wife and unborn child, that would be a story for another day...

"How bout I go make some tea?" Jingo offered and began making his way to the kitchen.

"That would be great, Jingo." Her voice was dull, but full of grace, she couldn't have been more grateful to know the old man before her. But he would be ashamed to know the things she had done, Lunetta had changed, but she had changed for both for the better and for the worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**You don't need to know the translations, it is pretty much Indonesian for Journey safely and all that.**

 **Chapter 9**

Vaas was slumped over his desk, shirtless, restless, and high. White powder in strings lined up across the desk's edge, the papers that were once nicely stacked on it now scattered across the wooden floor of the room. Vaas hadn't sent anyone out to go and get Lunetta, perhaps it was because some part of him knew that she would either come back or that he didn't deserve her.

He rose up the rolled up dollar bill in his hand to his nose and snorted a single string. He tossed the bill to the side and sat back in his chair sniffling and itching his nose. The fading light from the sun gleaming in through window revealed his blood shot eyes and crusty features, from his eyes to his lips, five o' clock shadow covering the lower portion of his face. Sweat glistened off of his muscular chest, which creased at the stomach due to his awkward slouching position.

He kept telling himself that she was just another whore and he could easily replace her, but all of that seemed useless now. He knew the truth, he knew he was an asshole and there was no fixing it. He let out an exhausted sigh and roved a hand through his thick Mohawk, stubble collecting on either side of it. She could shave it for him if she was here, in fact she could sit in his lap and do it... Then he could look into her eyes, he missed how dark her eyes could be and how her every emotion seemed to reflect through them.

He paused in his oppressive thinking when he heard the sound of boots coming up the stairs.

"Fuck me..." He muttered under his breath, the door had been open and the room had been trashed for all to see. He didn't care what Benny thought the moment he stepped in, Vaas would be Vaas and if anyone thought otherwise he would shoot them. Benny stopped at the doorway and leaned against the frame, his eyes scanned over the room at the torn apart dresser, sheets and scattered items across the room. "What do you want?" Vaas asked calmly, a scary type of calm that Benny knew to be afraid of.

"U-Um... Hoyt is here." Benny blitzed down the stairs before Vaas could rip out his gun and shoot him, all Benny heard as he shut the door of the warehouse was the distinct sound of rage filled bullets being shot through the doorway. He closed the door behind him and despite his hesitance waited outside until Vaas came out. Moments later Vaas exited the warehouse with a red shirt on that smelled of sweat and blood, his gun holstered at his side and a blunt hanging from his lips.

He stopped beside Benny and remained quiet, looking around the compound in search of his boss.

"Where is he?" He mumbled against the blunt at his lips.

"Out by the helicopter."

"Well, why didn't you fucking say something you little shit." Vaas began stomping towards the entrance of the compound, halfway there he took a huge drift of the pot and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder. Men moved this way and that, but today made sure to keep extra cautious of Vaas's temper.

He walked out to where the helicopter usually sat itself, noticing that Hoyt wasn't alone this time. Of course he had a mercenary at either side of him, but this time there was a fourth man. He was about the same height as Hoyt, young and wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, over his torso a vest was strapped, a pistol at each hip and a dangerous blade hanging diagonal down his chest. His boots glistened in the sunset as did his bright teeth from afar. His hair was black and spiky, skin covered in a sheet of natural beige, his eyes filled with an evilness that Vaas only knew to be in one other man.

Vaas stopped in front of the two men, Hoyt stepped back and pinched his nose.

"Vaas, what did I tell you about the bloody pot?" Vaas's eyes didn't leave the man's as he was just as cynical at the moment.

"Sorry boss, it's been a tough day." Hoyt stepped closer to stare into Vaas's dreary eyes, inspecting them as he had recognize them to be drawn from cocaine many times before, he rose a hand to slap Vaas's cheek and Vaas shook his head to open his bloodshot eyes wider.

"You've lost my product, is that it?"

"No, I've lost Lunetta."

"Oh..." Hoyt nodded his head with split second understand it before squinting his eyes. "I thought she had left a while back."

"Lunetta as in my little sister?" The man intervened, Hoyt and Vaas looked over at him, Vaas more shocked than his features allowed him to be. He immediately thought about how Hoyt would never allow him the business now that he had his son to take his place when the time came.

"Yes, Damian." Hoyt placed a hand on Damian's shoulder and smiled before glancing back to Vaas. "Damian this is Vaas, Vaas meet my son." Damian held out his hand, but Vaas didn't take to shaking it. Damian shrugged and dropped his hand, he looked to his father.

"My sister, she's lost?"

"That's what I am about to find out." Hoyt stated with disappointment turning himself fully to Vaas and glaring at him.

"I thought my daughter left you." Vaas smiled slightly as though it was a joke, in fact it was ironic to him. The woman who talked about being good and not killing joined him and his men as a pirate, then she leaves, but then she comes back like a wife who can't stop getting beaten by her husband.

"She did, she came back and we got married yesterday..." Vaas's eyes keened and he itched the back of his head. "Or was it the day before that?" He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "I can't fucking remember, anyways... She left me again." Vaas looked back up at Hoyt seeing how enraged Hoyt was. Hoyt never really cared for his daughter even after finding out she was still alive, but the last thing he wanted was for her to marry an imbecile like Vaas.

"You fucking married her and I wasn't even fucking invited! What the fuck did you do then hmm?! If you touched my daughter-" Hoyt was so flustered up with anger that he could barely produce the words that would reflect the horrid punishments he would integrate on Vaas. "And Vaas you just allowed her to fucking go?"

"She will come back, I guess she just needed time."

"You fucking hurt her! You son of a-"

"I didn't, we had an argument, but I would never hurt her." Vaas defended in a much more strict tone, Hoyt could accuse Vaas of anything, but hurting Lunetta was something he would never do. He might have hurt her mentally, but physically was out of the question if not... Vaas could admit it was at most, rare.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No and I don't think I want to." Hoyt groaned with annoyance and pushed past Vaas to start making his way to the warehouse leaving Damian and him alone. Damian held his hand out again, this time a small smirk on his face.

"So you are my brother in law? Cool." Vaas couldn't help, but smirk and out of simple curiosity took Damian's hand to shake it. Like Vaas he had a strong grip, but smooth hands, he had never worked a day in his life... The hard work.

Vaas then thought about Lunetta again and the only thing he knew that would take her out of his head was another woman. He did it when she ran away all those years ago, it was never the same, but... He needed some release.

"You like pretty girls man?" Vaas asked and the two began to follow in Hoyt's footsteps to the warehouse.

"You bet, tight pussy, thin waist, long hair." Vaas chuckled and nodded his head.

"We have just the thing here, our own secret stash, I will show you."

"I'm betting you have Coke too?"

"A hundred percent hermano, the best you will find."

"Awesome, I think I am gonna like it here."

"I think you will to..." Vaas looked over his shoulder at the main island and pondered where his lover was now. "I really do." Vaas muttered under his shaky breath.

* * *

Jingo placed a hand on Lunetta's cheek and sighed, he shook his head. They were sitting in the living room on the floor, Indian styles across from one another. He held in one hand a bowl, filled with a dark red paint similar to the color of blood.

"Lunetta you don't have to do this."

"That is why I brought her here, so you could watch her while I take this journey."

"It will be rough."

"But it will make me strong enough." Jingo looked down into the bowl and shook his head, his hand dropping to press a tiger into the thick maroon substance. He then brought it up to her face, marking two red lines on either side of her cheek, then one vertical down her lips.

"Pulau Tuhan melindungi jiwa muram Anda, bulan dan matahari menjadi sekutu Anda." She closed her eyes and felt his finger glide across her forehead leaving behind a thin red line, then he placed the bowl down and rose his hands into the air, swaying from side to side. "Kegelapan di dalam hati Anda mengalahkan dan membangunkan kembali Anda sebagai kekuatan." She opened her eyes, his hands were placed on her shoulders and he stared deeply into her eyes. "You can't come back until your demons are dead."

"I know..." Lunetta spoke in turn, this was a ritual meant to eliminate the darkness inside a warrior. The Rakyat had stopped doing it when Citra came to power as it was a dangerous feet. Lunetta had many demons that needed to go and the only way she could do that is if Raiza was safe. It was not on her mind until they had stopped at the cliff, Lunetta needed to cleanse herself and there was only one place on the entire island that could do such a thing.

The journey was lonely and extremely dangerous, but it was something she believed in. She didn't believe in god, but she believed in spiritual power and that type of power came from the springs deep inside the mountain. Only the strongest survived climbing through caverns and defeating the beasts that lurked those caves. The quest took two days to complete if anything went wrong, more, but it was said that one would not return until they had cleansed themselves in the springs of the island's powerful center.

Lunetta would do this because she did not know what to do, she knew Raiza would be safe here and there was no other way to accomplish this mission than alone. When she was finished she would be strong enough to destroy the Rakyat and all that have wronged her, destroy Vaas and her father. She needed to let go of herself to allow her inner power to take its course and this journey would give her that.

"You are already so strong, I can't imagine how strong you'll be after." Lunetta smiled in a sad manner as he placed a hand on her head and murmured some blessings.

"I will be back in about a week, maybe two." He nodded and looked over his shoulder to the kitchen, where Raiza stood holding a stack of plastic plates. Lunetta stood up and walked towards her, Raiza stepped back causing Lunetta to stop in her steps.

"You are leaving me." Raiza croaked out, she hung her head low, tears in her eyes.

"Only for a couple of days, I will be back."

"No you won't... You won't, you are a liar and you are gonna leave me here and I will never-"

"Shut up Raiza! I can't always be there for you." Lunetta yelled, she was jealous of Raiza, Raiza was spoiled with everything and had no responsibilities, not like Lunetta did when she was young. "I love you, but you will have to live without me someday."

"But not today?"

"No, I will come back." Lunetta smiled and stepped closer again, roving a hand through Raiza's hair.

"I will cut your hair when I return and when I do... We can go somewhere, we can leave the island."

"Like Kyrat?" Raiza exclaimed happily and Lunetta nodded.

"Like Kyrat." Raiza dropped the plastic plates and they clattered, arms wrapping around Lunetta's neck in a strong embrace.

"Please come back."

"I will." She didn't promise because she didn't know, maybe this would be the last time she ever saw Raiza and that was a sickening thought to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The wind blew through the thin strands of her hair, her body was naked, boots side by side next to her pack which leaned against a tree. She was hunched over the edge of a pond in the middle of the jungle, staring into her reflection. She grabbed a wad of her hair and bundled it up in her fist, it happened so quick she could barely register the movement. The knife in her opposite hand swooped up and cut easily at the thick hair, the bundle falling into the water and gliding away from her. Her hair was short again, the red paint still littered across her face, she bit her bottom lip and sat back onto her ankles looking blankly ahead at the waterfall that dipped into the pond. The moon lit the water with a glow that was angelic and kind, too kind for Lunetta's eyes to register. The soft sound of the waterfall leaking into her ears and bleeding back out.

She stood up one foot at a time, her nude body circling the pond and making her way across the tiny rocks and over to the waterfall. She went behind the shimmering water and found a metal urn that sat there facing the falling stream. It was her mother's ashes, placed here by Lunetta herself, she knew her mother would prefer a tranquil and secluded place and this was where she knew her mother would rest.

"Mother..." She stepped over to the urn and sat back down onto the moist rocky floor, she crossed her legs indian style and leaned her elbows onto her knees. "I am going to do it today, I am gonna let you go and you can't come back." She placed a hand over the cold rusty surface of the container, she felt no tears because this would be goodbye and saying goodbye needed to be joyous in this manner, not sad, or pitiful. "I love you and I am sure you understand that everything I am about to do these next few days isn't your fault... It is for mine." She pulled her hand away and took a deep breath. "I am going to kill my father."

* * *

"So uh... I am looking at your resume here and it doesn't say anything about you being good at giving head?" His voce was slurred, but strong, Vaas looked up from the blank paper strictly at the whore that sat across from him. Beside him sat Damian who was sipping on a beer bottle, a couple of empty beer bottles sitting in front of the two drunk men on the table. They had taken refuge inside a garage, Christmas lights decorating the room and lighting it with a yellow essence. Packages of cocaine stacked up one by one and stuffed to the corners of the room, an empty tool box here and a couple of cardboard boxes there. They sat at a thin wooden table and on the other side was a young woman, her skin was covered in blue bruises and sickening fresh scratches. She wore a blue bikini that showed off her famished and unhealthy thin figure. Her black hair was ratted and her left eye was bruised, but neither men really cared in their drunken states.

Hoyt had taken to his reserved shanty at the corner of the compound, while Vaas and Damian took to amusing themselves. They had a couple drinks and soon enough, here they were.

"Maybe she just um... Shhhe is um..."

"You alright there hermano?" Vaas patted Damian on the back and chuckled, his strictness returned quickly when he looked back over to the woman.

"Forgive him chica, he is just horny." Damian snorted and raised a thumb.

"You bet, I am goddamned stoked." Damian hung his head back, the chair he sat on tilting backwards, Vaas nonchalantly placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him stable, but still staring at the girl.

"Alright, so Lunetta I believe?"

"No... My name is-" Vaas slammed up from his seat, his hands hitting the table in a fit of anger. The whore flinched away, sobbing even more than she had previously.

"You are Lunetta because Lunetta gives good head."

"Dude, that's my sister."

"Yep." Vaas circled around the table and sat down at the edge of it when he made it to the her side. She closed her eyes, shakily holding her arms across her chest. "Listen, your sister Damian... She is very, very good at giving head." Vaas reached a hand out to caress a knuckle across the woman's cheek, she tried to move away from his touch, but was too afraid he would hurt her. He hated this... He could never have a woman willingly because all of them were scared of him. Not Lunetta, she was the only woman he knew he didn't have to tie down to fuck, but he would certainly tie her down if she would have allowed it. "She wasn't afraid of me either, why are you afraid of me hermana?" Vaas asked softly, she opened her eyes an stared into his. "Hmmm?" Vaas pressed much more firmly this time, her bottom lip trembled and before she could evade his strike, his hand hit her cheek and she had tumbled out of the chair.

"Vaas, dude! Just bring in the next one." Damian ordered, Vaas smirked and walked back around to sit in his seat.

"Benny, get the next fucking whore in here!" Vaas yelled to the entrance to the garage, Benny came strutting in with another woman in his grasp. He put her gently in the chair and picked up the there one, guiding her out in silence. The woman that entered was familiar to Vaas, she could be considered a veteran compared to some of the new product that had walked into his compound just recently.

He was trying to remember her name, he knew he had fucked her before. Raman? Ramona? Reba? He shook his head until finally his eyes found hers again.

"Raven... Sit." He gestured to the seat across from him and Raven did as he requested, he had broken her long ago. She was lean, not too skinny as the others, long black hair that was tended nicely, but smelled like shit. She was Vietnamese, wearing a two piece bikini as most of the whores did.

"Why did you come along? Was it for money?" Vaas asked curiously, she shook her head.

"It was for you Vaas, I heard about what Lunetta did to you and I think I could be much better than her." Vaas's jaw tensed and he leaned forward into the table, arms crossed, he grabbed his half empty beer and took a sip of it, he placed it down a bit more roughly than the glass allowed it and the bottom broke causing beer and glass to spill across the table. Damian jumped from his seat, hands risen in surprise.

"The fuck man!"

"You got some balls girl." Vaas's voice was dangerously low, grungy and angered. He really was a bull and she was going to get the horns.

"I am only being truthful, you need someone who is skilled." Vaas leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, he was furious.

"You know nothing, she was perfect."

"But she wasn't enough Vaas, if I was her, I never would have left you."

"Get out."

"Please Vaas, I can even act like her." Vaas's eyes trailed over to Damian, out of some unknown nervousness his hand went to the table and he began tapping his dirt encrusted fingernails on it.

"I should kill you." Raven smiled, her teeth weren't pretty like Lunetta's but they weren't ugly either. Vaas was very big on teeth and their appearance said everything about a person.

"But you won't."

"No, I am gonna have Damian take you for a ride." Her smile fell, Vaas grinned. "What? You thought I was gonna let you fuck me? I don't know how many people have fucked your pussy, hell no baby. Damian?" Damian grinned like Vaas and brushed his knuckles on his vest.

"It would be my pleashhure."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Vaas felt his day slowly diminish when he woke up alongside a cheap whore, a whore that was laying in the same spot that belonged to his wife. He kicked her off the bed harshly causing her to hit the floor with a loud thump. He dragged her outside and slit her throat with a knife that he had once given to Lunetta. He then went back up to his room, bloody, naked, and messy before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He stared blankly through the doorway, emotionless, dead like. He laid back with a sigh, legs still hanging off the bed. He closed his eyes...

 _"Vaas! Don't die on me you son of a bitch!" She shook him and shook him, but his body would not twitch into life, his eyes closed, and his clothes soaked in his own blood. She didn't see how this happened, but the knife wounds on his chest told her everything. She brought his head into her lap and cradled him, rocking him back and forth, muttering soft words to him._

 _"I love you... You can't just leave me."_

 _ **"You and Me... We are the same... We make a whole..."**_

Lunetta snapped awake, falling from the branch she had perched herself on. She landed on the dirt ground on her hands and knees, staring down into the earth as if it was her demise. She was afraid, but not because she had just survived a twelve foot fall onto the ground, but because she had dreams about him. She hated him for it, she hated the idea of love, yet she thought of him. If only he wasn't a monster, she could really love him she had dreams about that, but this trip brought her further and further to the conclusion that it was true, Vaas wasn't crazy, but torn. He was right, they were very similar entities and she was beginning to feel that it was wrong to leave him as she had. In actuality he was all she had left besides Raiza, everyone else was merely just... There.

She picked her backpack up from its place beside the tree and strapped it over her shoulders. She ran a hand through her sweaty hair and took a deep breath, before continuing on in the direction she had been going. It had been one day since she started and she could feel herself nearing the sacred waters.

She was jumpy, simply because she knew only the best made such a journey and she had been trying her entire life to be the best. She had done it before because she had obligations, but now those obligations were safe so she could make other ones.

She felt at peace with herself, not entirely, but just enough. When she made it to the cave it was sundown, she contemplated for a moment whether she should take a break or venture further into the cave. She chose the latter option, leaving her supplies near the entrance and bringing a knife with her as she entered the cave.

She was not scared of what dangers could lurk before her, she knew the risk she was taking when she began this. The red paint still fresh on her soft skin, smearing from the humid perspiration that dripped from her pores. The cave was moist and dark, but shimmering gems of all sorts provided some glittering factor. She kept closest to the cave walls, careful with her footing as she stepped over fragments of rock and lost sand.

She walked like this for about an hour, following the path that the cave wall allowed her. She could make out barely anything in the abyss that sat before her. An unusual tapping sound came from ahead of her, she slowed in her pace. She held her knife with a vice grip, preparing for the worst. Nothing happened, the tapping silenced as soon as she stopped in her place.

She remained quiet, not a sound came about through the cave, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She spun around just in time to be tackled by a beast of some sort, by the claws that had dug into her torso she deduced it was tiger. She struggled, kicking her legs up into its underbelly, she swiped the knife from side to side unable to make out anything but it's humongous figure. She turned her head to the side, her face smoothed into a moss of some sort, she inhaled the white substance that stuck to its strands and sneezed. The tiger tore its claws down her sides and droplets of blood poured out onto the cave floor. One of its paws swooped down to her face and three long marks made their way across her features, the blood dripping from them and covering her face in a sheet of red.

She thought it was over as the floor fell out from un der her and she was submersed in water. She felt lighter, almost electrified, her mind reeled; she wondered if Heaven was a real place and if this was the bridge between two worlds. Her mind could barely make out anything, anyone, she drifted off into the land of nowhere without any control of what would happen next.

* * *

Jango heard a knock at his door, but was too lazy to sit up from his comfortable seat. Raiza was doing dishes so he expected her to fetch the door and as suspected she ran from the kitchen door into the living room. With his eyes still closed, a tiny smile on his face, he shook his head.

"No running in the house." She slowed down, her feet patting against the wood floor. She opened the door, not bothering to ask who it was, hoping that it would be Lunetta. Her smile dropped into a frown when she saw that it wasn't Lunetta, but another familiar face.

"Benny?" Raiza heard the chair creak as Jango sat up from his seat and walked over to the door, pushing her aside to take her place.

"What do you want? And how did you find this place?"

"Lunetta told me about it a while back, is she here?"

"No, she hasn't been here for about a day and a half."

"Well it's very important." Benny asserted much more firmly, Raiza crossed her arms and nervously averted her eyes when Benny looked down at her.

"I understand, but she isn't here. You best be on your way young man."

"Vaas, he has gone completely insane since she left. Before he was crazy, but now he is just... I don't know man. She needs to come back."

"She isn't coming back, she is working."

"She'll be back eventually." Raiza added, she eventually looked up at him. He gave a gentle smile in her direction and she returned it.

"How Vaas acts is none of our business. Leave now." Jango stated firmly, his eyebrows furrowing with aggravation.

"Fine, I am sorry for coming here. At least tell her that Vaas needs her." Maybe Benny was over exaggerating, maybe Vaas was just being Vaas, but ten times worse than his usual self. All he knew was that ever since Lunetta left Vaas had been killing more, fucking more, taking more drugs than he averagely consumed. Benny didn't like that and it had been only a day since she left, imagine the damage Vaas could do in a week.

Benny turned, his head hung as he walked back towards the path he had came from. Raiza pushed past Jango and ran towards him, she just wanted to love him. She was in love. Raiza had fallen in love with a man about the same age as Lunetta and she didn't care. She loved him because he understood her, he was there for her when Lunetta was busy with Vaas and no one else.

"Benny!" He spun around and was tackled to the ground, arms wrapped around his neck. She buried her face into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her despite his confusion. "I love you." She whispered, he smiled with relief and happiness and every emotion a man felt when he knew someone loved him back. He knew it was wrong, but Benny wasn't one to not follow his heart.

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Lunetta! Are you listening to me?" Lunetta's eyes shot open, directly across from her sat... Hoyt Volker, but it was different. Things were different, he was different. She blinked in confusion and looked at her surroundings, she was in the kitchen of her old home. The one that burned to flames years ago and she was sitting directly at the very round table that she once placed breakfast plates at. Years ago.

The kitchen appeared to be in its best condition, the home was in its best condition. Lunetta felt her heart stop beating for just a moment, her eyes went wide and she gulped. It seemed real. But just moments ago she was being mauled by a tiger. A very large male tiger. She gazed across the table at her father, he didn't look at all like the drug dealing asshole she knew him to be; his hair was shaggier, but cut remained short and a golden chain still hung from his neck. He wore rather unusual clothes for his personality, a white t-shirt that sagged over his lanky, but muscular form and dark blue shorts.

"Hoyt?" She gasped out, his eyes brows furrowed, his fingers wove together and he cocked his head to the side.

"Are you feeling alright, baby girl?" His accent was calm and smooth, it was less grungy and intimidating. His features were soft and he seemed genuinely concerned. Lunetta didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't liking it.

"Um... Uh..." A woman entered the kitchen from the living room, her bare feet patting over to the stove where a skillet of eggs sat. Lunetta could not make out the woman's features because she was hurriedly moving this way and that.

"Barsul! Come and eat." Lunetta's breath caught at the sound of that voice, Hoyt shrugged and picked up a coffee cup in front of him taking a sip. The woman was in a long blue sun dress that wrapped around her waist, her hair finished elegantly over her shoulders. When she turned Lunetta nearly passed out, her suspicions were confirmed, it was her mother... It was Marisol... She put the eggs onto individual plates, one by one going between the stove and table, placing them in front of Hoyt and Lunetta. Barsul, an older Barsul about old enough to be a man now, entered the room. He was shirtless wearing only black boxers, his hair was long and put up in a pony tail. He had tattoos that went up and down his arm, finishing across his chest.

Lunetta couldn't handle what her eyes could see, she directed her gaze awkwardly down to the plate of eggs in front of her. Her mother sat in the seat beside her, Lunetta's gaze met her mother's eyes; her mother's face, her mother's lips, and skin. Lunetta tried to lie to herself, she tried to tell herself that this was a dream and nothing more. But this was so much more.

"Did everyone sleep good?" Marisol laughed out, smiling at Lunetta before bringing a fork up to her mouth.

"I slept alright, but I could have slept better if it wasn't for some distractions." Hoyt said, he grinned in her mother's direction and she blushed. It was a love that Lunetta had never seen, never known. Her mother was happy, her father was kind, her brother... He was alive, her mother was alive. That wretched man from her childhood was gone, he was nowhere to be seen. It seemed to be a perfect dream, it was only a perfect dream if it hadn't been for Lunetta's memory and the man across from her. She knew her father to be a horrible man and this facade of him did not help her to forget that.

"Lunetta, I am surprised you are still here. I thought Vaas and you were going hunting this morning?" Her brother said in between chews, everyone looking at her with a questioning glare. Her chest heaved, her eyes shut closed, and she wished. She wished that this wasn't real.

"Is something wrong?" A hand was placed on her shoulder and she found her eyes opening on their own to look around at the familiar faces.

"Did he hurt you? That son of a-"

"Lunetta!" A shout cut into Hoyt's words and the next thing heard was boots as they rushed through the home from the front door. Vaas entered the kitchen and stopped beside the table. He was glaring at Lunetta, flitting a ring around in his finger.

"I apologize, Mr. Volker..." Vaas began, a strict demeanor rolling off of him. Lunetta winced at the pain in her heart, he looked different as well. He had no scar, he had no dark circles under his eyes; he looked alive and not in a physical sense, but a mental one. He to was shirtless, tattoos roaming his upper torso, tan cargo pants to cover his lower half, no shoes. "... Mrs. Volker..." He gave a curt nod of his head towards Marisol. "But I was wondering if I could borrow Luna for a few minutes."

"Sure, sure. Lunetta go talk to him." Her mother nudged her shoulder, but Lunetta's legs would not work. Lunetta glanced over at Vaas and she bit her bottom lip, tears festered in her eyes.

"Lunetta, darling? What is wrong goddammit?" Hoyt's voice raised with irritation, his hands balled in fists and went flat against the table.

"I just..." Her words trailed off, she had no words to describe what she was feeling, what she was going through. This was the life she never had but had secretly always wanted. She wanted a real father, a living brother and mother, a caring boyfriend to begin her life with when she was of age. It was ideal, but she didn't feel correct in this ideal dream of hers.

"Lunetta?" Her mother stood up and wrapped an arm around Lunetta, pulling her to her feet. Lunetta could smell the flowery aroma of her mother, a scent she hadn't smelt since she was a child. She clung to her mother, holding the woman in a strong hug, burying her face into her neck. Marisol said nothing and merely patted her back. "It's alright my moon, it's alright."

"I love you." She whispered in reply, her mother pulled away and held her shoulders.

"I love you too. Why don't you go with Vaas? Go take a walk with him. Relax a little. You deserve it." Lunetta looked over her shoulder at Vaas and frowned.

"I-" Her mother turned her around and urged her forward towards Vaas again. Everything seemed so urgent and fast, it was happening too fast.

"Go Lunetta, you need some fresh air. You need someone to talk to." Her mother knew what was best, right?

"But-" Lunetta could not protest any further, Vaas grabbed her hand, he showed her a caring before leading her through the home and out the door. Vaas stopped them at the bottom of the steps up to the patio and pulled her against his chest. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, taking a few steps back. Vaas grimaced, his features proved that he was hurt by the action. Genuinely so.

"Luna, what is wrong? What have I done? Please tell me so I can fix it. I thought after last night-"

"Last night?" Lunetta interrupted, her eyes once again inspecting Vaas from head to toe. Skeptical. Vaas sighed and dropped his head down, he ran one hand through his spiky Mohawk nervously.

"When I made love to you under the moonlight." He answered with a mellow tone, he looked heartbroken and although Lunetta had hated Vaas. She had never felt so guilty for seeing him like this. It was because he had never looked so broken. The Vaas she knew, refrained from showing any emotion aside from rage and amusement. He rose his hand up, a ring in the palm of his hand. "You left this, but you don't have to..." She stepped forward and he gulped. She gently lifted the ring from his outreaching palm and slid it onto her finger.

She wished this Vaas was real, this ring wasn't even a quarter of the price of the one that the real Vaas had bought her. It was flimsy and cheap, but resembled the true heart of a man who got something more than himself with the little that he owned. She wondered if this Vaas was the old Vaas, what Vaas once was. She never knew that Vaas, but she wish she did, she missed him desperately already. "I love you." He said, her heart skipped a beat, she thought she would never hear him say those words. She thought that they weren't supposed to say those words. But she liked this Vaas and part of her wanted to say them back. She was falling for this, she could get used to this.

"I love you." She blushed a deep red, definitely not acting like her usual self, but then again nothing was 'usual' right now. He opened his arms and to her surprise she walked into them. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, reminiscing in the moment. Her arms wrapped around his waist, he leaned his chin down on her forehead, weaving his fingers through her hair and caressing her scalp. "You can be my queen, my beautiful Chiquita." He whispered, she hummed her approval, enjoying something that she knew wasn't there. But it was so real; the feel of the hairs on his chest, his breath, his scent, it was all too real. Perhaps reality was still there and this was just a figment of it. But the deception behind it all happened too fast and she could not react.

Vaas stabbed a knife up into her gut, she pulled her head away from his chest and stared up into his green eyes. His arm still wrapped around her waist as he held her up. He wasn't **that** Vaas anymore, he had the scar across the side of his forehead, the red blood ridden tank top, and same savage smile. Her hand clutched at his shoulder and tears welled in her eyes again.

"You shouldn't have left me, we could have been perfect." It was a lie, the pain was unbearable, that of a broken heart and a ripped abdomen. She placed her other hand over his as he dragged the knife out and stabbed it in again, she winced, letting out a squeak. His smile faded and he became extremely strict, he shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The world stilled, Lunetta could feel her hands tremble, she could feel stone slow down and the wind brush her skin. She yanked herself away from the knife buried in her abdomen and fell back into the ground, clutching at the fresh wounds pouring blood.

"Shit..." She gasped, she looked back up to Vaas and he was gone, the image of him was not there. She groaned, turning onto her stomach and crawling through the dirt towards the step of her surreal home. "Mom!" She shouted. "Mom!" When she met the steps, she grabbed the wooden column and lifted herself up onto her feet as best as she could. She stepped up the steps, one foot after the other until she made it to the door. She felt herself spit up blood and leaned against the door frame, throwing open the screen door, entering the home. "Barsul!" She shouted out into what now appeared to be an empty house, an abyss of memories she did not want access to.

"Hello..." Frantic footfalls came rushing towards her, she turned around only to be tackled to the ground by... Herself?

She grunted, her hands falling from her wound to push at the shoulders of the... Person... Thing above her. The individual above her was a direct clone of Lunetta herself. It was smiling down at her evilly, hands pinning Lunetta's shoulders to the ground and deeming her immobile.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm you, aren't I?" It giggled maniacally and situated its hips on Lunetta's stomach. Its hair was braided, hung over its shoulders, a red tank top and black shorts to accompany its appearance. Lunetta stopped struggling and stared at the apparition of herself. She breathlessly tried to contain the pain in her abdomen, blood smeared across her hands and over the shoulders of the thing above her.

"You can be great. You use to be so strong and now you look to the pathetic side of this world. Why?" The clone leaned down and bit her earlobe. "I can show you what you can really be. What Vaas tried to show you before but you never cared, did you?" Lunetta tried to struggle again, this time kicking her legs up, but the clone had gained leverage and was holding her down well by now. "It's no use running from yourself, Lunetta." Lunetta swung her head forward from the ground, but the clone giggled and lifted its head away.

"It's a decision you know." Her clone smartly stated, lifting its hands up and bringing them over its head in a seductive way.

"What?!" Lunetta spat out breathlessly. "What's a decision?!" She continued, her clone, it grinned like the Cheshire Cat and bit its bottom lip.

"What you wanna be, but only some people can decide. Others are just..." It shrugged with a sarcastic glimmer on her face, her smile slowly fading. "Not capable of choosing. Vaas showed me, he decided for himself who he was and now it's your turn."

"Stop it!" Lunetta yelled, she kicked up towards it again, but it still wouldn't move.

"Vaas loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it and you love him, I don't see what the problem is." Lunetta growled out between clenched teeth and put all her force into lifting her hips thus causing it to fall to her side. "You think that hiding who you really are is gonna do anything. You're afraid of showing your true self. But if you don't..." Lunetta grabbed it by the shoulders and flung her away before it could imprison her again. She flipped over onto her stomach and whimpered making an attempt to lift herself up. "It's gonna kill you. Your fate is set for you." When Lunetta was on her feet, it jumped at her again pushing her to the wood floor again. Lunetta stared into the eyes of it, those dark eyes that resembled her own and she screamed as loud as her lunges would allow. She punched up into its gut and almost immediately it went still above her.

The world seemed to fade from itself, the darkness consumed her surroundings. She closed her eyes, a limp weight falling down onto her that she could only assume was the clone of herself. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, sweat perspired from her skin, droplets of blood scattered across her body. Three long scratches across her face that dripped fresh blood down over her neck. She looked down at the weight on top of her, it was the tiger and her surrounding consisted of the cave she had last found herself in.

She groaned pain, grabbing the lifeless body of the animal above her and throwing it over to the side. Her knife imbedded in its stomach, she sat on her hands and knees staring down into the moist cave floor. Her vision blurred, a crust of ever-drying blood lining her bloodshot eyes and neck. Her head fell forward and pressed against the ground, she was bowing to an unknown entity.

She began to cry, but they weren't the usual tears of sadness that she experienced. They were tears of joy, a joy that she thought she would never feel. A weight that was best left unsaid had been lifted from her body and this time it was in both spirit and physical image. She was refreshed, anew...

Reborn

 **Warning: Brief underage romance.**

Benny knew what he was doing was wrong, but something told him not to stop. His lips traveled down over Raiza's neck, he suckled at her collarbone and nipped at her skin. Her fingers roamed through his hair as tiny moans left her mouth. They were in an empty patch of jungle, the leave beneath providing cushion for their actions.

Benny hadn't left Jango's home, he had waited in the jungle until the sun came down. He then went to the window of Raiza's room and asked her to come join him for a walk. A walk soon became sitting and sitting soon became making out. In all respect Benny hadn't initiated it, for a young girl she knew exactly what she was doing when she scooted closer to him and pecked him on the lips.

He, however, was at fault for continuing the exercise. Eventually it went far enough and Raiza had found herself shirtless on the jungle floor in nothing but underwear. Benny with his pants down to his knees and bare-chested.

"Oh Raiza, you must be sure." He whispered to her, she nodded with a tiny smile.

"I am ready for this, I love you Benny."

"I know, I know... I love you too." He didn't know if he meant the type of love she spoke of. He had once held a great respect and love for Lunetta, for a moment he knew little of what had happened to such a prospect. Then he remembered it was because she never loved him back, she loved Vaas... She loved the very man he warned her against.

Benny leaned back on his ankles and grabbed the hem of her underwear, he stopped with a hitched breath. "You have only known me for a short time." He explained, trying to sway her judgement. He knew it... He knew what he was doing was very, very wrong.

"But you love me and I love you." She sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. "When two people love each other, they make love. I want you to make love to me."

"But I'm so much older than you." She licked her lips and giggled, the giggle reminded him that she was still a child. Not even of legal age to marry, it made him sick of himself.

"I think I prefer a mature man much more than a little boy." She pressed her hips against his, Benny gasped.

"Oh God, Raiza."

"I want you to be the one to have me first." She snaked her hands from around his neck and placed them over his hands, which had somehow found her hips. She pushed them up towards her underdeveloped breasts and he let out a throaty groan as her nipples hardened. "I want you to do whatever you want to me."

"It will hurt."

"I know it will, but as long as it's with you I don't care." Benny felt a relieve he shouldn't have felt, but regardless he did nothing. "Please." She begged, he didn't understand what made him so special. He deduced that she was truly in love with him, then finally continued what they were doing.

"Alright, lay back for me, sweetheart."


	13. Chapter 13

**Lunetta's story is coming to an end, but Raiza's is quickly surfacing. Stay tuned because things are going to hopefully get very interesting from this point on.**

 **Chapter 13**

Vaas was pacing about his camp with a lot on his mind, he was stressed, drugged, and most importantly enraged. He thought she would come back, but she hadn't and that made him irritated. Benny had also left yesterday evening and he had yet to return, which also pissed him off. Damian was back on the South Island with Hoyt, learning the trade of the business. So on top of it all Vaas had nothing to busy himself with aside from cocaine and marijuana.

At the end of the day he found himself in his room again, shirtless, moping around like a sick pussy. He really hated himself these past few days, he had not been the charismatic and outgoing Vaas he once was, that Vaas disappeared when she left him. He had sex with a whore once and that was when he was ultimately drunk and out of control, he had killed her in the morning. From that point on he swore no other woman would fill his bed, but Lunetta. He watched the home video they had made excessively, but he did not pleasure himself to it. Later in the night just before the sun came up he heard a group of footfalls make their way up the metal stairs.

"Whoever it fucking is, do not dare fucking bother me." Vaas threatened, the footsteps continued their approach until the door was opened. It was Benny, Vaas scowled from his place on the bed and turned his attention back to the ceiling. "Where the fuck were you, hermano?"

"I found someone and she knows where Lunetta is." Vaas groaned through his throat and turned onto his back, stuffing his face into the pillow, her scent was slowly fading.

"Fuck off, I don't want to hear shit about her."

"It's serious. Tell him Raiza." When Vaas heard the name of the little child that always had a place at Lunetta's side he was immediately standing from the bed and staring in the direction of the door. He gaze was firm and chilled, he was glaring, dark eyes finding the ones of the young girls. He knew that Raiza had always hated him, so it puzzled him as to why she would suddenly turn against the only woman that had ever truly cared for her.

"L-Lunetta she um... she left for some initiation. I don't know much about it, but the man named Jango that she brought me to. He painted her face, she said she wouldn't be back for a couple weeks." Vaas took this information with caution, he pondered what initiation she could possibly be referring to, but his mind had not thought about tribal matters in a long time and he barely recognized the routine. He looked down to the floor, crossing his arms and itching his chin thoughtfully. "Jango?" Vaas paused and looked up at Raiza, who was grasping onto Benny's hand for life. "Who the fuck is he?"

"I don't know, she never told me much just left me with him." Vaas plopped down on the edge of the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Can she stay Vaas? I'll take care of her." Vaas glanced up at Benny and nodded his head. If Lunetta went looking for Raiza that meant she would have to come here and he wanted that more than anything.

"I don't want her staying in the room across from me. Now Leave, while I think."

"What about Lunetta? What are we gonna do?"

"Wait for her." He laid back with a sigh. "She will come to us." He finished, listening as Benny and Raiza left the room. Raiza held his hand the entire time, their fingers intertwined, he looked over at her and she smiled.

"I am happy that I can stay. Where do you sleep?"

"You can't sleep in the same bed as me, so we will have to find another place for you."

"Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed, he pulled his hand away to slide open the red doors and then grabbed her hand again to lead her through.

"I sleep in the barracks with the other men."

"Oh." Her head hung low, he stopped and crouched down so he was face to face with her.

"But we can make a small set up on the beach and I will sleep out there with you."

"Oh Benny, that's so sweet of you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He lifted her up and his arms and began making his way out of the compound.

"I think there is a fishing hut out there if you'd prefer."

"Whatever you think is better." She smushed her cheek against his and smothered him as he carried her to where she would be staying.

"Are you worried about Lunetta?"

"Yes, but I know will she come back. I slightly resent her for leaving me because she never told me exactly why."

"I understand. She is very good person though, I have known her for a very long time."

"Benny?" She pushed gently against his chest for him to put her down and he did. She grabbed his hand again and sighed

"Yes." He answered.

"What happened to Barsul? She never told me."

"He was killed... By the Rakyat and she still hasn't forgiven herself for it."

* * *

There was a knock at his door early morning, the doctor thought nothing of his unexpected visitor and answered it, but it was more than an unexpected visit. Lunetta, drenched in her own blood and the blood of a ravenous dead tiger, stood outside his door holding the heavily bleeding wound at her side. The three claw marks across her face did not go unnoticed, her beauty was marred by them, but to someone who had seen worse it could very well pass as a glow that was unique to her. Her eyes were exhausted and she leaned against the door frame as though her body had no energy.

"My dear..." He uttered out in a shattered breath, he was still in his night clothes; a loose fitting white shirt and plaid blue cotton pants. He fully knew who it was, although it had been a long time since he saw her he knew. "What has happened?" His voice cracked slightly out of worry, she closed her eyes shut and allowed him to wrap an arm around her and lead her into the home. He had shoved the mess upon his couch, the pile of books and unnecessary paperwork. He helped her sit down and rushed quickly into the kitchen to retrieve a first aid kit.

She sat back, the sun creeping through the blinds and kissing her blood ridden bronze skin. Her long hair was matted in sweat and dry mud, perhaps a little blood covered the strands as well. He entered back into the living room, placing a first-aid kit beside her and gently pushing her to lay down on her back, she groaned. Her breathing was ragged and irregular, he sat down on the edge beside her and immediately went to work with the gauze and alcohol within the kit.

"This isn't good, this is not good. Should I call for Vaas?" She shook her head and he then knew that it was because she had left him.

"What happened?"

"T-Tiger." She forced out, sucking in a gulp of oxygen after exhaling.

"I see..." He poured the bottle of alcohol on the gauze and began dabbing at the wounds he could see. The ones on her abdomen had ripped through her tank top and he had determine that the article of clothing would have to go. "How long have you been like this?"

"Long." She gasped out, he sighed and grabbed the bottom of her top, glancing up into her eyes she nodded her approval and he ripped it open the rest of the way. His breath came out shakily when he noticed how severe the damage was.

"You should be dead right now." He whispered to himself, her lunges had been penetrated making it harder for her to breathe, it would take months for her to recuperate.

"I walked here." She coughed out and crunched forward, he pressed a firm hand against her shoulder to keep her down. "I can't stay long. I need medicine, what about stitches?"

"A lot I am afraid." He replied, she groaned again, shutting her eyes tight in pain.

"Then let's get this over with."

"You are insane to think that you'll be fine to do as you please after this, your wounds are very extreme." Her face clenched and she let out a shaky breath.

"I have to be... I have to be." She promised herself these things and he shook his head in an admonishing manner before attending to the wounds on her stomach without further protest.

Once the doctor had finished sewing up her wounds, he wiped the blood that he could from her skin and around the scratches on her face. He went to go back in the kitchen, but she snatched his wrist. She was having less trouble speaking, but her lunges were still damaged and there were purple bruises forming around the long incisions he had sown up.

"Does Vaas..." She took in a deep breath. "Come here often?"

"Only when he feels like it dear, last time he was here, he was gathering medicine-"

"Abortion pills?" Dr. Earnhardt gulped and nodded his head.

"I was surprised that you had married him Luna. How is your brother?" She pulled her hand away and averted her gaze to the ceiling.

"He is dead." A single tear slid down from the corner of her eye and he wiped it away.

"I know how you feel. My daughter..." Lunetta found his hand again to comfort him, she had strength where he had none on the subject of dead family members. "She fell from the balcony of my apartment in Britain. She was only four." Lunetta bit her bottom lip and blinked her eyes several tips to will the tears away.

"I am sorry." He stood up and left the room, back to the kitchen, her blood dries on his hands. She was tired, but was stubborn to sleep and she knew she could not stay long. She pushed herself up with a wince, groaning as the fresh stitches stretched her skin. She stood up, sweat sliding down from her forehead, eyes surrounded by red agitated skin. She limped as best as she could over to the kitchen, she leaned against the frame and stared at him. The doctor moved from one side of the kitchen to the other, oblivious of her presence, searching through the clutter for something of importance.

"When I can I leave?" She whispered causing him to stop his ministrations and look up at her.

"What do you think you are doing?" He chided, stomping over to her and grabbing her arms to pull her in the direction of the couch again. She refused to budge, he looked into her eyes and saw the fire within them. He pulled away from her and dropped his head. "You can leave when you want, I won't stop you..." He rose his eyes to her again, wide and begging. "But I highly suggest you stay and rest. You are very injured, you have lost a lot of blood." She grabbed his hand and brought his knuckles to her lips.

"Thank you, but I must go." He shook his head, he knew he could not persuade her otherwise. "I will need medicine. Do you have pain pills? Antibiotics?"

"I will give you Oxycodon for the pain and I..." He brought his free hand up to itch the back of his head. "Uh... Will provide something for antibiotics, but I don't know what I will find."

"Do you have a vehicle I might borrow?"

"I have a truck at the bottom of the hill. It should be in working condition." She managed a tiny smile.

"I promise I will be back to pay you well for your kindness."

"No need to."

"It matters to me." He looked back over at the counter in the kitchen, where a roll of bandaged sat. He stepped over to grab it and bring it back to her.

"Wrap your abdomen with this and change them every six hours." She nodded her head and took the bandages from him. "Can I ask what you have to do that is so important?"

"I need to kill Hoyt before he hurts everyone else, then Citra."

"What about Vaas?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nostrils.

"I don't know..." She wanted Vaas dead, but something inside of her told her to leave him be, let him live and she did not understand it yet. She hated Vaas for hurting her, but knew she could never kill him. "I will have to decide one day, but until then..." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think I am strong enough."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Later in the day after Benny's return, Vaas went to the doctor's house to get the drugs he wanted. He was drunk, empty beer bottles all on the inside of his jeep and a sway in his every step. Dr. Earnhardt kept his mouth shut about Lunetta, who had just recently left to finish her sins. He had filled a knapsack, that she could carry over her shoulder, with the bare necessities. Vaas slammed his fist against the door, he waited patiently for the doctor who answered it.

"Aww. Vaas. What a lovely surprise? What can I get you this time?" His voice was shaky, but he could not reveal what he was hiding from Vaas and forced himself to be less conspicuous.

"The usual hermano, you know what I want." Vaas's words slurred with the alcohol on his tongue. The doctor pushed past him to make his way towards the greenhouse, Vaas peeked into his home before following.

Vaas leaned against the island counter at the center of the greenhouse as Earnhardt moved this way and that to get what he wanted. His eyes were bloodshot, eyelids slowly closing over before he would blink and bring himself back from the abyss of unconsciousness. Vaas noticed something odd, Earnhardt's hands were covered in dry blood, stained by the red that resided on them. The doctor went to pass him, but out of curiosity, Vaas stuck his foot out in his path and stopped him.

"What's up with the blood, doc?" He asked, his tone stern and demanding, alcohol caused him to do very stupid things when he had too much of it.

"A-A patient from the v-villages came to have her baby." He stuttered out in reply, Vaas's lips quirked up.

"Kind of odd that she'd have the strength to leave..." Vaas looked up from the doctor and glanced around as though he was looking for something. "After going through such an arduous event."

"W-Well..." He swallowed audibly and Vaas's smile turned into a grin. "She insisted that she had to return."

"I see." Vaas could see through people, even if he was drunk, he had the sixth sense. He knew fully well that the doctor was lying and it only brought to intrigue him further. He pulled his foot out of the way and allowed the doctor to pass, the entire time thinking of good questions to ask that would lead him to an answer. "So doc, what other patients have you had lately?"

"Uh... A young boy came in yesterday, he broke his ankle while hunting."

"Oh that sucks. Anyone else?"

"No, not really. The village doctors do quite well and besides not many villagers trust me because I am no native." The doctor grabbed at a series of pill bottles containing blue pills and red pills, he gave them to Vaas. Vaas shoved them into his pocket and crossed his arm, leaning into the table.

"What else can I get you?" The doctor asked, wondering why Vaas was still standing there.

"It's what you can do for me, doctor. Have you been talking with the Rakyat?"

"No, I am afraid that would be inappropriate. They don't talk to outsiders." Vaas pushed his lips out and nodded his head, obviously not satisfied with the answers.

"I don't like liars." He whispered out loud enough for the doctor to hear him, Earnhardt's eyes widened and he averted his eyes to the flooring.

"Someone was here that you don't want me to know about." Vaas's hand rested on his gun in a threatening manner. "Americans? Tourists of some sort? Am I correct?"

"Uh..." Earnhardt wasn't sure if he should lie to Vaas and risk him knowing.

"Yes. I think they went to the Southern beach."

"Near my sister?"

"Something like that." He crossed his arms letting out a deep breath when Vaas walked past him to leave the greenhouse. But Vaas stopped immediately when he realized that the Americans would have been caught by now if they had gone to the southern beaches. He had more outposts down towards the south of the island than the north and his men were constantly on patrol. Vaas scowled, but he did not go back to angrily give his suspicions to the doctor.

He stalked back down the hill to his jeep, but he did not enter it. He looked around, he scavenged the dirt for footprints or tire tracks, but he found nothing. He sniffed at the air and smelled nothing, but he knew he was not entirely crazy. He noted that the doctor had lied to him about something and he would not forget it.

* * *

Lunetta exited the vehicle, she winced as she got out, slamming the door behind her. The knapsack hung across her chest and over her side, a black sports bra on her torso and a knapsack hanging across her chest. The gauze wrapped around her abdomen, covering the stitches, but it did little to those curious eyes. The cuts on her face had gotten better, but they were scabbing now, leaving a slightly horrid look.

Lunetta told herself that this was what she would deal with, this was her punishment for all that she had done in life, all the sins she had committed. Her beauty still remained, any man who was offered her would be an idiot not to accept, but the cuts across her face did also leave a warning. She was not to be messed with. She stepped across the dirt road, entering Badtown between the two fences that surrounded its perimeter.

As she crossed the town making her way towards the bar, she received many stares, but no one stared for too long. She attempted to speed up her pace, but noticed how it became harder for her to breathe when she did. She took it easy on herself and walked slow, a lump in her step from the pain in her abdomen and side. The cuts up and down her arms had also been covered by gauze, so she expected there to be plenty stares and for them to be frequent.

She made it to the bar, unsure whether she would find who she was looking for here. She entered the bar at her own risk and turned the corner into its entirety, what she found was not satisfying. There was barely anybody around, but at the corner of the room in the same spot he was always in she saw a familiar face.

She took a moment to consider her choices; she could wait here for the one she was looking for, ask where he was, or talk to Buck for much needed information. She made her decision and approached Buck, he saw her the moment she entered and made no move to beckon her over or ignore her. He saw the cuts on her face the closer she came, but he said nothing. He was still Buck, the same clothes, same gruff features. His beard had grown and his skin seemed more wrinkled, but he was still Buck. Nothing could change Buck.

"Well if it isn't the princess herself. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"It isn't a pleasure to see me."

"Not with that face of yours it isn't." Her fists clenched, she sat down in the chair across from him, closing her eyes and bitting her bottom lip to hide the pain.

"I don't know why I am here, but I am looking for-"

"That guy. The man in white?" Buck asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, him."

"He had to leave Badtown, Hoyt found out about him. His cover was blown, he was a CIA operative, but I know you already knew that. Hasn't left the island from what I have heard." She took a deep breath and sat back.

"Do you want a beer?"

"I don't really drink."

"Huh? I would have thought you being married to Vaas and all, you'd be on a whole bunch of things." She shook her head.

"I am not here to be criticized. I want information, he was found out, where did he go?"

"I don't know, why do you want to know?"

"I had a deal with him and it needs to be reviewed."

"A deal?" He took a sip of his beer, his eyes wandering around the bar. He leaned in against the table, closer to her, his face mere inches away. "I can't tell you where he is, but I do have information that might be valuable to ya."

"Really?" She crossed her arms and keened her eyes on him, signaling that he was listening.

"Hoyt doesn't have me do much anymore, he allows me to stay on the island, but I take care of myself. Rumors been going around that he has someone new working for him, someone who will take over when he dies." Her expression hardened at his words, her concentration was sharp and her thoughts dangling over them.

"Who?"

"I can't say, but all I know is that Hoyt wouldn't let just anyone have his business." Her eyes went to the wood of the table, her fingernail now scraping against it thoughtfully.

"Should I worry about them?"

"Why are you asking me that? Your only afraid of what your mind wants you to be afraid of. That's how the jungle-" A man ran into the bar, he was heaving and sweaty.

"Vaas is here, Buck! He is here."

"Shit." Lunetta stood up in a rush, but fell forward onto the table with a shutter in pain. Buck stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"He didn't do this to you."

"No, not physically." Her eyes pleaded with Buck, the savage, the man she hated with a passion. But in some twisted way they had an understanding for one another, Buck was no idiot.

"Go out the back."

"I can't leave, I need more information."

"Then don't leave, hide out back." He asserted more firmly, she looked to the door leading out of the bar behind the counter. Just as she was making her way towards it, she heard the bar door slam shut. She dropped down to crouch behind the counter as Vaas entered into the main portion of the bar.

"Vaas, good to see you. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, whatever you sick fuck. I need some information."

"Everyone wants information now a days." Vaas rolled his eyes before taking the seat that Lunetta had just been sitting in. "How much will you pay?" Vaas reached into the back pocket of his pants and held up a roll of money. "What can I tell ya?" Buck complied at the sight of the green paper.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Jango?" Buck smirked and nodded his head.

"It's going to cost you more if you want to hear about him." Vaas dropped the money carelessly onto the table and pulled his gun out, cocking it the sound silenced the quiet conversations going about the bar.

"Where can I find him?" Buck looked between the gun and Vaas, his eyebrow raised.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because I need to know where Lunetta is and he knows, Benny knows where this Jango guy is, but he won't tell me. I need to know why he is important."

"So you came to me?"

"You know a lot of things. Now where is he?"

"What if I told you I knew where your woman was? Save you the trouble of having to find her." Lunetta pulled her legs up further to her chest with a wince. Vaas stood up, slamming the gun and his hand against the table. Lunetta flinched, her eyes shut tighter and she held her hands over the gauze on her abdomen.

"Where?" Vaas ground out, his pearly white teeth grinding together. Buck shrugged, Lunetta started crawling towards the back entrance. She knew she shouldn't have thought one moment to trust Buck, he always worked in favor of the bigger piggy bank.

"She might be anywhere."

"Don't play-" Vaas paused, he looked up from Buck, his eyes scanning around the bar. Lunetta crawled behind the bartender, who tried his best not to look down at her and reveal her location. He understood she was making an attempt to escape. "She's here." Lunetta stood up and for a brief moment, his eyes darted to her, they stared into each other's eyes. He saw the damage that had been done and she thought she had seen pity in his expression, but she was already out the back door running as fast as she could. "Lunetta!" He shouted, running after her, he slammed through the back door of the bar. She was sliding down the hill, tears threatening the edges of her eyes because of the pain. She sucked in heavy breaths of air the farther she traveled down the hill to the bank, where the water surrounded Badtown. She pulled the knapsack off throwing it to the side and about to jump into the murky lake. "Stop Lunetta." He held his gun up at her and she froze, hands rising up in the air. "Turn." He ordered, his lips suddenly dry and his heart pounding, she did as he ordered. "What happened to you?" He muttered under his breath, she took steady breathes, trying to control her heart rate. It was difficult for her, the pain running through her entire body, she was exhausted. "Who did this?" He stepped down the hill, making his way towards her with long strides. "Why would you do that to yourself?" His voice was loud and filled with agitation, she was not answering. He was angry, infuriated and heartbroken all at once, the latter being something he thought he would never know. He wouldn't admit it, but she broke his heart. He stopped in front of her, his arm now bent, the barrel of the gun pressing against her chest.

"I am not going back."

"But you have to come back."

"I have to kill Hoyt and Citra, then I have to leave this island."

"What about me?" She took a deep breath, it was shaky, uneven and strangled.

"I can't kill you... No matter how much I want to." He sighed, dropping his aim to hang at his side.

"I can't kill you either." He sighed, she brought a hand up to rest on his chest. No matter how much he tried to push away the feelings he gave him. He could never do it, but he wouldn't be weak. "But I can punish you." He rose the gun again, hitting the but against her temple and knocking her unconscious. He couldn't stop her from killing Hoyt and he respected Hoyt, but Hoyt had to go. Citra, she had to go, but Lunetta? He wasn't going to let her go anywhere.

* * *

Eyelids fluttering, head pounding, breath wavering, heart rate falling, fever, was Vaas so irate with her that he completely disregarded that she was slowly dying. She needed rest, but she was to stubborn to take the doctor's advice from before. She lifted her head up, her hands tied above her head that held the weight of her exhausted body. She was dangling between life and death, her head hung down and the stitches at her abdomen stretching open.

She could hear faint voices, loud and yelling in argument. Her ears struggled to decipher their words, eyes blurring under what little light leaked into the room she was in. The voices only grew closer, her head pulsating a thick liquid pouring from a stinging at her temple.

"Fucking no! She isn't going anywhere Benny, she's fine!" Vaas's voice was distinct and the moment her body told her it was his, her eyes flashed open and the world around her was open to her completely. She wasn't consume in a thick darkness, the door across from her was slightly creaked open. A table sat within the aim of the light and on it were several devices unknown to her mind for only because her mind was gradually decaying with everything else. The door slammed open and her eyes went wide, red veins pulsating at the edges of them. The light burned her eye, but was save haven to her grieving skin, she was cold and tired, the light provided much needed affection. It was gone as soon as it was there, the light had disappeared behind the door again. The door was shut entirely and boots marched across the room towards the table. The figure entering couldn't have been anyone else, but Vaas. Through the cracks and holes in the shanty walls, she could make out the silhouette of him. He was dangerous in the dark, but only in a good way.

"You got hurt pretty bad and I am a loving husband that..." He stepped closer to her, stopping in front of her and breathing against her lips. "Understands you." He finished in a hiss of a whisper, he was angry though, he was angry because he knew something was wrong with her. "But sometimes Luna..." He turned his back to her, stomping over to the table again, his hands place flat against it. "You can be such a FUCKING..." He took a deep breath that resonated through the room, it went in through his chest and out through his nostrils. His head sagged and his shoulder relaxed, her eyes shut out of pure exhaustion and her breaths started to shallow further.

"I am sorry." He whispered, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt, stopping the action at his shoulders where the fabric hung, he looked out into the wall across from him. "But sometimes you can be a bitch." He pulled his shirt off all the way and placed it down on the table in a bunched up mess. "I don't know what you did, but you really fucked yourself up." His finger grazed over the assortment of knives on the table, he wouldn't use any of them. He didn't have the guts to hurt her and he had realized it a while back. He glanced over his shoulder at her and saw how she hung, it worried him. He stalked back over to her limp vessel and grabbed her hips gently raising her up so the tension wasn't on her arms.

"Can you hear me? Are you alive?" She rose her head and nodded her head, too tired to do anything else. She was dying. How couldn't he see it? "Talk. Talk so I know you can answer my questions." She opened her mouth, but only a series of squeaky breathes came out. He went back to the table and grabbed a knife, returning to her with it clasped tightly in his grasp. He rose it up and cut the rope at her wrists, allowing her to fall into his arms bridal style. He crouched to the ground and laid her down, standing up to the put the knife back on the table. He was back at her side soon, he sat Indian style beside her and grabbed her hand. He could feel how cold she was, how dead her skin appeared.

"I will sit here and let you die if you do not answer my questions. I will let that happen, don't think I won't. Me sitting here and watching you die is completely different from killing you with my own bare hands." Her face contorted and she gasped for breath, her lunges had gotten worse now, but she tried as hard as she could to say a word... Anything. Her relationship with Vaas was unknown. Were they friends? Lovers? Enemies? She couldn't tell what they were, but she acknowledged fully that he wouldn't hurt her if she told him. She still hated him, hated the fact that he had lied to her and hurt here, but she remained respectful to him in some manner. She tightened her hand around his fingers, holding them as he continued caressing her knuckles with his other.

"Yes." She spoke breathlessly, he nodded his head although her eyes were still closed and she couldn't see.

"I want to know who Jango is." He began, she turned her head over to face him and opened her eyes slightly.

"He trained me." She coughed out, he looked away because seeing the hurt in her eyes hurt him. Despite being a monster to everyone else, Vaas could never be a monster to her.

"And why didn't you come back?"

"Kill... Hoyt..." She coughed again and winced, her face contorting into sadness and tears poured down from her eyes. She had other reasons for leaving, Vaas lied, he manipulated, but she wasn't going to say that now. She would tell him when she knew he would understand his faults, that he was a man who made mistakes and wasn't perfect. Her fingers strengthened their grip on Vaas's hand. "Help me." He leaned down in his position, her hand still in his grasp and he kissed her forehead.

"I know you hate me, but I try, no?" He muttered under his breath, then shoved his arms beneath her body and lifted her up, carrying her out of the shanty and into the light. The light that she so dearly absorbed into her blood, into her heart and soul. No matter what happened next, no matter what Vaas did, she could only hope that the light would be there for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Lunetta passed out shortly after Vaas had brought her up to their once shared room. He placed her on the bed carefully, hearing the frantic footsteps as they came up the stairs. He turned to find it was Raiza and inwardly groaned, the young girl ran towards the bed, but Vaas was quick and picked her up over his shoulder. She hit his back with closed fists, angrily screeching out her protests.

"Stop! Stop! I want to see her you monster." He threw her down onto the floor outside the door and slammed it shut in her face. She pounded on the door for a few minutes, but it slowly died down and she went away.

Vaas stayed by Lunetta's side for days, he did not call for a doctor because he still did not think she needed one. He took care of her himself, he changed her bandages and her clothes. He would sleep beside her at night and hold her from time to time. He compared taking care of her coma like state to taking care of an infant child, but he never wanted to know in exact terms what that was like. He didn't know why he took care of her; when he got hungry he left and ate, when he had had to go to the bathroom he left and went, but he kept coming back frequently and he kept her safe. He pondered a lot while watching her, he pondered a life he would never know with a woman he would never understand. He hated himself for loving her, at first it was all for sex, but now he knew it was more. The more time he spent with her he acknowledged more than just sex. Vaas wouldn't allow himself to love her, she didn't deserve his love and she didn't love him back, she couldn't. But he couldn't deny deep down inside that he felt something.

He determined the whole reason he looked after her was because he didn't want her leaving again. He didn't want her to disappear, he didn't want his property to escape. She was his. It was purely possessive.

Three days it took and then she was awakened from the thralls of her deep sleep, she woke up with a hiss and an outstretched hand. He was there to take it and sit beside her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to push her back down. She was sweating, her head lazily swooping from side to side and eyes shutting before being forced open again.

"Where the fuck am I?" She whispered out with a ragged breath, Vaas sighed and released her hand.

"I took you here so you could rest."

"No." She shot up, he was quick to push her violently back down to the bed, she glare at him as he held her down. "Let me the f-"

"No." He pointed a finger at her, she abruptly stopped and didn't struggle any further. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Vaas, let me go." She whispered, turning her head away to contain that feeling of shame.

"You are my wife and you are not going anywhere without me anymore." She looked back up at him and reached a hand out to cup the side of his face, she was still so weak and fragile. He knew she wasn't going anywhere for a long time. She wasn't going to fight him, no matter how much she hated him right now.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I am not a fucking idiot. You are staying here." She caressed his cheek further, knowing it wouldn't calm his bubbling rage like she wished, but not in any mood to fight nor the condition.

"I have things I have to do and you are only dragging me behind. I can't be with you anymore Vaas, you are too controlling. I thought me leaving was enough of a hint. I don't want to be with you anymore." He slapped her across the face and she hissed at the pain shooting up from her cheek. Her head swung to the side and her eyes slid shut, the sting rippled from her cheek over her neck.

"You married me and you belong to me. You promised you would never leave and you did. Now I have every right not to trust you." Just like she had every right not to trust him.

"You are not going to keep me here." He scowled and grabbed her hand that still resided on his cheek, throwing it away, he stood up and began to pace. She remained silent, closing her eyes and taking deep breathes.

"I hate you." He muttered and she tried not to chuckle, it wasn't sane for her do so if she did. She wasn't exactly all together at the moment.

"I'm my own person Vaas, deal with it." She sighed, but her eyes flashed open when she heard Vaas dramatically shove himself into the chair of his desk. It scuttled across the concrete floor and she then knew that his tantrum was over with. He was glaring at her, she groaned turning onto her side and making an attempt at swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Why can't I kill you?" She took a deep breath, pain coursing through her abdomen. She trailed a hand down her stomach, over the stitches and bandages.

"Because I don't know. I'm not sure if I can kill you either." She snorted, but there was a deep pit of rage within her. It was only a matter of time before she would let it all out. It was silent after that, a few minutes of pure silence, not one word.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Her words moving through that silence, breaking it.

"I don't know..." He itched his chin, which due to the events over the past few days was now littered with stubble. "Can you?" She rolled her eyes.

"May I please go to the bathroom?"

"Sure." He smirked. "Why didn't you say so?" He jumped up from his seat almost in animated like manner and he strode over to the side of the bed. "But you have to forgive me."

"I want nothing to do with you anymore." He laid his chin on the edge of the bed, directly across from your face and so close to touching you. "Then you will have to piss your pants and I will get angry and..." He tapped her nose flirtatiously. "...you will probably try to run away, but I won't let that happen." She stubbornly turned onto her back again, biting her bottom lip to hold back a hiss.

"I will hold it in then."

"3 days..." He said with mock pity, standing up and beginning to circle around the bed. His boots making thunder like thumps as he went. "I don't think your bladder is strong enough to hold it in any longer." He tormented, there was nothing better for him to do. "Plus, don't you want to see Raiza?" Lunetta's entire being paused, her breath hitched and the pains suddenly seemed to be minor. She sat up, ignoring the harsh stinging at the pit of her stomach, her eyes wide as she stared at Vaas.

"What do you mean? She isn't here. She can't be."

"She is." Vaas nodded his head with a grin. "Actually I think Benny went looking for you and instead he found her. What a fuckin coincidence that I found-" Vaas saw the fury in Lunetta's eyes, he saw that fire bubble up inside her. She stood up and went running towards the door.

"That fucking son of a-" She was quickly cut off as her body gave out on her. She collapsed onto the concrete floor, letting out a loud yelp and flipping over to scream in pain.

"Fuck chica, can't you relax? Your body needs to rest first." Vaas mumbled under his breath as he stoically moved over to grab her body from the ground and place her on the bed. She was sobbing, the pain was all over now, no longer in her abdomen alone. Her sobs were broken, not only from her pain, but her inability to protect Raiza. She couldn't lose Raiza, she needed Raiza.

"I think it got infected or some shit like that, you passed out and everything it was like you pushed yourself too far." He explained as if she wasn't crying out, clinging to his bare chest and roving her palms over the chest hairs there. "You need a break, don't think about revenge. Don't think about fucking me..." As if she was. "Just be calm." He caressed the side of her face and wiped a couple tears away. "Then when you are better, you can go beat the shit out of Benny. Huh?" She really had no choice in the matter, she was extremely unfit at the moment and he was her only option. She hated him, despised him for what he had done to her, what he did. But for now she would have to forget that, only until she was better, only until she could beat the shit out of him too.

She nodded her head and he smiled, then he leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head away, his lips gliding over her cheek. He pulled off to glare at her, his jaw tightening.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom or what?"

"I would like to." She kept her head turned away from him, he stood up and tugged on her arm pulling her up with him. He wrapped her arm around his neck and lifted her up into a bridal embrace. "I feel so weak. This shouldn't be happening to me. I have places to be, things to do."

"Well too bad for you, ey?" He mocked starting towards the door, he opened it with one hand, the other skillfully holding her up. He carried her out the door and down the metal stairs, she groaned wrapping her arms around his neck. "Listen, Chica. I have been taking care of you for the past three days, making sure you don't fucking die. I think I at least deserve a kiss."

"I don't think you get to decide that." He snorted, but said nothing more carrying her out the back door of the warehouse was, where a single stall resided. A curtain the only privacy anyone would have a dirty roll of toilet paper on a tiny shelf beside it.

"Do you need help with anything else?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she shook her head vigorously.

"Go." She pressed gently against his chest, but he did not move away as she started towards the stall. He stepped up behind her, holding his hands out in case she were to fall over. She grasped the curtain of the stall. "I'm fine Vaas." She said and he stepped away, turning his back as she did her thing. It was a difficult task with the pain in her abdomen, but she was too stubborn to allow Vaas to help. She assumed he knew that she didn't want help, because despite her hisses and moans of pain, she never asked for it.

When she was finished she washed her hands in the tiny metal bucket beside the stall. Vaas used it for sanitary purposes, he wasn't as much of a savage as everyone made him out to be. In terms of hygiene he had a high priority for cleanliness. Which made it even more odd that he hasn't bathed in days, that he hasn't shaved in days and that he probably hadn't slept very well in days. She could smell it on him, he was definitely not at the top of his game.

She wanted to wonder why, she wanted to worry about him, but his treatment of her was harsh. He didn't deserve her.

"You done?" She nodded her head silently, still in deep thought and still very exhausted. "Want me to carry you back up to the room?"

"Yes." She replied, his gaze kept on her, waiting for- "...please." She added, he smiled and lifted her back up again and straight up to the room. As they passed the red metal doors, Benny entered through them. Vaas cursed as Lunetta nearly leapt at him with all her rage and aggravation compiled into one.

"Wow! What the fuck is her problem?" Vaas grunted, he hauled her back into his arms, his hand touched her pained abdomen her eyes shut tight as she silenced a gasp.

"You fucking idiot." She muttered against Vaas, her forehead pressed against his shoulder. Vaas was not one for comforting, but he caressed her lower back anyways. She would get Benny later, she would strangle him, beat the shit out of him, all because he threatened Raiza's safety.

"What is it?" Vaas spat between clenched teeth, dissatisfied with Luna's condition.

"Damian, he is back and he has news. Hoyt is sending some Americans over, they came to his beaches and he wants them ransomed." Vaas froze, she could feel his muscles tense up under her fingertips. Lunetta squinted her eyes slightly and glanced up at him.

"Who is Damian?"

"A friend." Vaas replied, his eyes directed towards the concrete floor beside her. She knew he was lying, she rose a hand up to grasp his chin. It was the first show of affection since she had woken up. She still wasn't going to let him have her, but there was no denying any emotion between them.

"Who is he?" Vaas licked his dry lips and grabbed her hand to yank it away, to her surprise he lifted her up again.

"Tell him to wait a moment." Vaas demanded as he walked up the stairs, his order echoing gently through the high ceilings of the warehouse.

"Vaas, who is he?"

"Shut the fuck up." Lunetta couldn't explain it, but she felt a distinct pressure at her chest. She had some odd instinct that something was wrong, that something was about to happen. And it would happen to Vaas. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, clinging to him. She didn't even notice herself, deep down inside she wanted nothing to happen to Vaas. Deep down inside she still wished they could have a family, she wished things could be happy. But how could she forget the dream, that nightmare, that horrid place she had found herself in? In her life, happy never lasted long enough to make someone happy. The nightmare from her epiphany proved this.

He had killed her in a dream just as badly as he could kill her in reality. He could not be trusted anymore, but that didn't keep her from feeling for him. That didn't keep him from being practically the only thing she had left. That didn't keep her from falling in-

"What is wrong with you?" Vaas snarled, he had made it to the bedroom at some point and she would not remove her arms from around his neck. He was prying them off, but her grip was too great. She pulled him close and rested her head on his chest.

"I don't want you to go." He grinned at her words, as he had the first night they made love, as he had when she agreed to marry him. It was a grin of pride, adoration, but also one of conquest.

"I have to go, but when I return you can hold me all you want." He tugged on her arms gently, expecting them to release, but they didn't. He frowned. "I have work to do, now let me the fuck go."

"Vaas, please don't leave. I don't want to be alone again." His eyebrows furrowed and he paused, he considered for just a moment if he should stay or not. His decision was made when he forcefully yanked her hands away and pushed her back onto the bed. She sighed out pain, a tear drifting down her cheek, the water of the bed rippling beneath her with a collective jiggle. The pressure was growing to an almost painful twist in her heart.

He grabbed his shirt from the desk and lifted it over his head, glancing at her.

"I will be back with some food and water, get some rest." He started towards the door, her heart throbbing past her rib age.

"Vaas, please stop!" He stopped at the door and with his hand on the door knob, faced her.

"What is it?!"

"Promise me you'll come back." He saw the hurt in her eyes, the sincerity, she was genuinely hurt and he couldn't find out why. He walked over to the bed again and sat down beside her, grabbing her chin, he leaned his forehead against hers. His finger grazed over her scars, feeling them, experiencing the texture of them, like she had experienced his. A gesture that was so rare between them, it was something old couples did when they were in-

"I promise, I will come back for you." He whispered, caressing his thumb on her cheek and she kissed him passionately. He pulled away and smiled, leaving the room shortly after giving her another kiss. The throbbing in her chest was intense, she felt her breath catch as the door slammed behind him. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. Vaas would come back, he'll come back, right? She told herself this as she struggled to get further up the bed till her head was on a pillow.

She smelled the scent that came off of it, Cologne like and sweat, it was earthy and musky. He hadn't bathed in days so the scent didn't surprise her, but it was a scent she didn't want to forget. Ever since she heard the unfamiliar name she had some sense _that something was wrong, that something wasn't right._

That was when she could no longer mistake this feeling. It was a feeling she had tried to push away for years, but she couldn't run from it anymore. This wasn't liking. This was loving.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

One hour, three minutes and forty two seconds; she was obsessively sitting across the door, on the bed, her head leaning back into the concrete wall it was pressed against. The last thing she wanted was to lose Vaas, but if he wasn't going to come back anytime soon she could only assume. The more she thought about him, the more flashbacks she had; of him stabbing a knife into her multiple times, staring her deeply in the eyes and whispering to her. It got to her.

These unknown emotions, why was she feeling them for a man who could potentially abuse her, who had abused and would kill her? Lunetta always followed her instincts and if her instincts were telling her that he was going to kill her eventually than she would follow them. How was this time any different? She knew the answer, she knew it was because he was all she had left. The only man to ever to be with her and cloud her with affection and love, but also life. Her heart was pounding, the pressure would not leave. She was making a mistake, staying here, she couldn't stay here any longer. She needed Vaas.

She sat up from the bed and took a deep breath, one bare foot after the other pressing into the floor. She placed a steadying hand onto the end table and pushed herself up with a grunt. Her teeth clenched as she stood up, her legs wobbly, her eyes blurring.

"I can do this..." She muttered to herself, taking in a deep breath through her nostrils, she stepped away from the safety of her stability and walked towards the door. "Fuck." Her legs nearly gave out again, but she grabbed the back of the chair to Vaas's desk and leaned up against it. "Shit." A tear came crumbling down from a soft eyelash, it was so intense, her eyes shut firmly and she shook her head.

The room was spinning, why was it so difficult for her? She hated being useless, she hated not being able to do things. It was like that time when she had gotten beaten up by a group of men, the doctor tried to keep her for several days, but she would not have it. The need to continue on always festering inside her, always bubbling and growing. She hardly been the same since her mother, she would _never_ be the same since Barsul. She looked up towards the door and began a steady walk towards it, hands poised out to catch herself if she were to fall.

She leaned up against the door, slowly opening it and exiting. She tripped over into the door across the one she exited, falling into it and allowing it to hold her weight. She sucked in her bottom lip and with trembling limbs started towards the stairs. One foot after the other and soon she had developed some sort of pattern, her body would sway and the strength within it deteriorate by each step. The only thing that kept her going was motivation, she was motivated to save Vaas's life, even if he wasn't exactly in trouble, she had a gut feeling that he was.

She struggled her way down the stairs till she made it to the metal door, she leaned against it as her body recuperated. Her breathe was heavy, her bangs sticking to her perspired hair and her hands trembling with exhaustion. She grunted as she pushed open the metal doors, leaning against them and investigating the outside of the warehouse.

There were plenty of pirates around, conversation could be heard and laughter. The big bonfire surrounded by its decorum red couches was filled by several men plus the one she had been looking for. She groaned, contemplating whether she should head back up to the bedroom and rest or join them as an uninvited participant.

There was an unfamiliar face that she could see in the distance. Her eyes blurred slightly as she focused on this man. He seemed very friendly with Vaas, without surprise had a whore on his lap and a bottle of beer in his hand.

She stepped out of the warehouse, leaving the safety of its walls, of the doors that supported her pained form.

Suddenly there was a hand on her forearm, her eyes shot up to her left. Benny. Lunetta immediately forgot all common sense, if her eyes could they would be red and if there would be steam leaving her every breath if it wasn't fictionally impossible.

"Vaas, told me you would try to go-" Lunetta swung her fist around and slammed it across Benny's face, Benny released her arm on contact and stumbled back. It was a few seconds of shock written on his face, before blood began running from his flared nostrils. He grabbed his nose with both hands and fell onto his knees. "What the fuck?!" Benny yelled out, nearly all pirates stopped what they were doing to look in their direction. Benny moaned and fell onto his side, rolling around in the dirt, holding his nose. "Lun-" He was cut short by a kick to the gut, very firm and very threatening. He screamed out again, eyes blanking as he tried to cope with the excruciating pain.

"You fucking brought Raiza here! What the fuck were you thinking?!" Lunetta made one stride and kicked Benny in the gut again, her stomach tightened shortly after and the wounds clenched. She fell onto her back, holding her stomach and wincing.

"Oh Fuck! Someone help me!"Benny whined, Lunetta's eyes flared again and she gradually found her footing before going in for another attack. Vaas had already made his way over, wrapping an arm around hers and pulling her against his chest.

"I told you to stay in the fucking room." He hissed in her ear, his grip was firm, but soft and gentle. "Why didn't you just listen to me?" His voice was full of apprehension and agitation, but his eyes were worried and she could see them. She could see his eyes, so clearly in the sun. So entrancing they were. Like the eyes in her dream and she wanted to run away from him then, a man with a deadly ability to kill her and she was so tragic to believe that he wouldn't. So tragic to love him. She hated herself for it.

"Vaas, who is this?" The man threw over his shoulder, Vaas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned to face him and wrapped an arm around Lunetta's shoulders.

"This is my wife, Lunetta." The man looked at her for a long moment, his eyes trailing up from her bare and dirt ridden feet. They were hard and calculating, a deep brown that she felt some sort of recognition for. But she knew for sure she had never met this soul in her entire life.

"Lunetta..." He muttered, Vaas sighed, his arm tightening around her. "You mean Lunetta Volker?" Lunetta almost snapped, her jaw tightened and she shook her head.

"Lunetta Montenegro." Vaas corrected and Lunetta sighed.

"Lunetta Rodrigo, the last name of my mother and the name I will keep." Vaas stared down at her and said nothing, he was confused and even though he tried as hard as he could to understand the actions of woman. Especially Lunetta. It was impossible. About an hour ago she was clinging to him, now she wanted him to let her the fuck go.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Damian snorted and placed his hands on his hips. "It's me, your older brother. Huh?" Damian held a hand out with a crooked smile, Lunetta merely stared at him with furrowed eyebrows. This time holding onto Vaas tightly for protection, she had the mindset that this man was crazy. Then again, she was crazy, Vaas was crazy, everyone was crazy.

"That's impossible, my father never had another child." Damian's smile turned to a frown and his hand gradually dropped.

"It's a long story." He nodded his head and reached a hand up to itch the back of it awkwardly. "So uh... It's really nice to meet you. Dad didn't tell me much, it was Vaas that told me stuff. You chose a wonderful husband, he really cares about you." Damian patted Vaas's shoulder, Vaas looked down at the dirt when Lunetta glared at him.

"Vaas, can I speak to you for a moment? In private." Vaas nodded, but did not look up at her. He released her arm so she could grab his hand and guide him back into the warehouse. While passing an injured Benny, still on the ground from her assault, she kicked him again. "I will talk to you later about this." Benny groaned in response and Lunetta winced as she tried to push the red doors closed. Vaas did it for her and leaned back against them, she nearly fell forward into him, her body slowly giving out on her, lacking the energy it needed for this moment.

"You need your rest, Lunetta."

"No, what I need is for you to explain to me what the fuck is going on?"

"Why don't you tell me first why you are acting the way you are?"

"The way I am what?!" She stepped closer to him and slapped him, no reason whatsoever. But in fact there were plenty of reasons, she was merely slapping him for none of them. Vaas growled and grabbed both her hands, tugging her closer she hissed.

"I saved your fucking life..." He shouted in her face. The scent of alcohol on his tongue, burning her nostrils. "Is that not enough for you?! You tell me you don't want to fucking see me, then you don't want me to leave and now you fucking-"

"Something is wrong with that man out there Vaas. Something bad is going to happen to you."

"And why would you care?" He whispered harshly in her ear. "Why the fuck would you give a fuck?!" She didn't answer, her features softening, her heart pounding against her chest. She crossed her arms and he removed his hands. "Huh? You going to answer me?"

"Fuck You." She replied softly, her voice cracking with distress.

"No." He said and picked her chin up with his finger, he pressed his forehead to hers. "We have already done that." His hands found either side of her face. "I don't hate you either, so don't go around thinking that I do." He snorted, as ironic as it was, that was the closest Vaas had ever gotten to saying the 'L' word. "We are going to kill Hoyt and we are gonna kill Citra, then we can finally be at peace, no? Isn't that what you wanted?" His voice was cynical, there was a hint of desire in those words. A dark desire to control things, to take over and be in charge. Vaas was always in charge. "I won't let you face this alone. You are mine." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She hated herself for it, for loving him. Only having succumbed to the idea that she did love him hours ago. She hated herself for trusting him after all that he has done, she was going to let him do them all over again. She was going to be weak and defenseless. Because that is what Love did someone and she had always known this. She hated Love

"Now be a good girl and promise me for real that you won't run away again." He demanded, his tone slightly threatening her, that if it happened again she would be dead. She gazed up into his eyes with a sigh, tears cresting her eyes.

"I am so tired. I am so fucking tired." She whimpered out and she was tired. Vaas knew it wasn't something physical alone; she was tired of the world, tired of fucking blood, tired of being human, tired of caring, and loving, and being a fuck up. She was tired. He closed his eyes and slowly brought her to his chest. There was not much he could do. She was tired...

"Promise me." He repeated, completely ignoring her previous statement. He knew she was tired. He didn't need to hear it to know it.

"I promise Vaas." A tear trickled down her cheek, she wrapped her arms around Vaas and hugged him. "I promise I won't leave you as long as you don't forget what I am."

"And what are you?"

"Your wife." Vaas's lips quirked up just the slightest. She won this battle and she won the war.


End file.
